


Body Swap | Satzu/Motzu

by silent12reader



Series: Twice [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Body Swap, F/F, Humor, Pining maybe, samotzu love triangle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silent12reader/pseuds/silent12reader
Summary: Satzu Body Swap in which Sana is having the time of her life in Tzuyu's body and Tzuyu is not amused. Momo start’s feeling falling for Tzuyu at the worst time: err... when Tzuyu is not in her body?
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Hirai Momo, Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Series: Twice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598986
Comments: 19
Kudos: 152





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I’m toying with the idea of continuing this as a series. But meh, one-shot for now

The first thing you noticed when you woke up is the banging in your head. You groan in pain and with blurry vision tried to get up quietly. You head for the bathroom to wash your face and maybe get some water after.

Once in the bathroom, you turn the faucet, getting ready to splash water on to your face. But as you wait for your hand to be filled with water, the face that greeted you back… was _Sana’s._

You blink a few times, thinking maybe that Sana was there. But no, you’re alone in the bathroom, and the ‘reflection’ was following your movement. You pinch yourself and concluded maybe you’re dreaming.

But a few minutes later and the reflection wasn’t changing.

You look at the time and noticed it’s early enough for the members to start waking up.

You head back to your room that you share with Dahyun and Chaeyoung, only to find a body sleeping in your bed. _That wasn’t there before._

You nudge it softly and wait till your member reveal herself. But to your surprise, you come face to face… with _your face._

_What the f…?_

“AHHH!!!” You scream then quickly covered your mouth, not getting used to hearing to what sounded like Sana’s voice…?

You stumbled, falling on your butt when ‘your body’ sits up with hair all over “your face”.

Dahyun wakes up, probably because of your scream.

“Sana-unnie, what are you doing on the floor?” Dahyun asked, sleep heavily laced in her voice.

Sana? Where??

 _Your body_ starts rubbing sleep off _your eyes_ then says, “What is going on?”

_What is going on indeed._

You’re still sat up on the floor, covering your mouth, still hasn’t figured out what’s going on.

“Why is everybody so loud?” Chaeyoung groans from the other side of your… doppelganger. Yes, you pushed both your beds together so the three of you can cuddle at night sometimes.

When you meet the eye of your… doppelganger, they widen. Your doppelganger screams, “WHAT IS GOING ON??” pointing to you.

“Aahhh. Tzuyu, not so loud!” Chaeyoung whines, covering her head with her pillow.

“Relax, it’s Sana-unnie.” Dahyun turns to your doppelganger, then walks beside you helping you up.

But you are still stunned, unmoving. _Sana???_

“Why are you--, why am I?” Your doppelganger stutters.

You stand up with the help of Dahyun, but before your mind explodes, you excuse yourself and grabs your doppelganger by the wrist and drags her towards the bathroom.

“Who are you???” She questioned, quickly after locking the bathroom door, ignoring the questioning look from your members. It's a shock to hear your own voice, so uncharacteristically groggy and hoarse, coming from outside your own body.

“Tzuyu” You answer slowly, eyes still wide, unbelieving. You can’t stop looking at yourself, at every detail.

Slowly looking at the reflection on the mirror, you both realized that you did exchanged bodies.

 _“This… can’t be real.”_ You both say at the same time.

* * *

“Can we just go to Jihyo-unnie and tell her what happened?”

“Tell her what? We don’t exactly know what happened!” Sana says, looking so distraught.

“Okay, but maybe she’ll know what to do?” You didn’t sound quite sure.

You sit on the cover of the bowl, and look at Sana (in your body) pacing at the small bathroom. Once the sleep rubbed off on her, Sana started panicking and losing all the cool she thought she had.

Sana blinks then looks at you perplexed, “Do you think Jihyo knows some voodoo that can fix this?”

“I don’t know! This is just stressing me out.”

Sana sees this and went to comfort you., “I’m sorry.” She says, rubbing her temples to calm herself. She runs small circles on you back.

You both jump when you hear a loud knock at the door, “Sana, what are you doing to Tzuyu?” Jihyo’s voice muffled from the other side of the door.

You look at her worriedly only to see her pout, “Why do they always assume I’m at fault?”

“Unnie…” You look at her scared. Tryign to reel her back in to more importatnt stuff.

Jihyo knocks again and says, “Tzuyu, sweetie, are you okay?”

Sana gasps in disbelief. And on any other day you’ll find it funny.

“I’m fine, unnie! Sana-unnie is just helping me with something.” Sana answers, and you glare at her.

You half-whisper, “I don’t talk like that.”

And Jihyo seems to notice it as well, “Is Sana holding you hostage? Sana what are you doing?”

“We’re coming out, Jihyo.” You say sweetly. Just like how Sana would do it.

You whisper to her, “We’ll figure it out later, okay?” and then put your arm around her.

You guide her towards the door and open it.

Jihyo looks at the both of you worriedly. She quickly grabs Sana from your hold and looks at her at all angle, “What were you two doing in there?” Jihyo looks at you accusingly.

“Sana-unnie wasn’t doing anything bad! Why would you assume—” Sana was quick to defend and you grimace at how _that_ did not sound so you at all.

You clear your throat and _giggle,_ “Wouldn’t you like to know?” You wink at a _scandalized_ Jihyo and started walking away.

You hear Jihyo calling after you (or Sana), but you hop away towards your bedroom.

* * *

With your tight schedule, you had managed to sneak away with Sana, while the other members are preparing for the day ahead.

“Okay, I have seen Secret Garden and it’s the closest thing that explains this.” You say as you hold onto your phone, scrolling through countless of links, none of them actually helping you.

“You mean that K-Drama, Nayeon-unnie made us watch that you cried helplessly?”

…

You pout at her and say, “Hey! That was a really touching drama!”

Sana snuggles into you and say, “It’s okay, Tzuyu. I think it’s adorable.”

You try to push her away and say, “Anyway, they exchanged bodies because they drank a weird potion. And that they change bodies every time it rains“

Sana just looks at you dumbly, “Well the only thing I drank yesterday was water so… And rain? Really? It’s summer! We’ll be lucky if it rains this week!”

You frown then continue scrolling on your phone.

….

“It says here that the universe is teaching us a lesson.”

“Okay, what lesson?”

“The point is for us to figure it out.”

“Uhm… That’s very _unhelpful_ , Tzuyu.”

….

“Fortune cookie!”

“What?”

“You haven’t seen Freaky Friday?” You jump from your seat excitedly. “It’s when this teenage girl switched bodies with her mom, and they start living each other’s lives, so they sort of understand what each other is going through?”

“Okay that makes sense… But how did they fix it?”

“Uhmmm… they understood what each other is going through?”

_“Huh…”_

….

“How about wishing stars?”

“I don’t even remember the last time I star gazed.”

….

"A wishing well?"

"You mean like the one we saw in Jeju Island?"

"...yes?"

"Are you suggesting we take a trip to Jeju Island in the middle of promotion?"

....

“A weird ancient earring from Egypt…”

Sana looks at you worriedly, “I’m worried about what Nayeon-unnie is making you watch.”

You shake your head and protest, “It’s funny! You’re the one missing out for not watching it with us!”

….

"By any chance, did you do something bad to anyone that might curse us?"

"Okay no offence, but between the two of us, you're more likely to offend someone than me... being blunt and all."

"Yes, but you're the one who would most likely trip into an ancient dwelling of some supernatural force."

"...I'm taking your Netflix _and_ Viu subscription."

Gasp "You wouldn't dare!"

....

“A kiss?”

“Heh. Nice try.” You say as you focus on reading about astrological projections. Your English is not that great and this heavy reading is making your headache worse.

“Why don’t we just try?” She turns towards you.

You refuse to look at her and just say, “How come it’s easy for you to turn down my suggestions and be insistent with this?”

“Well to be fair, all the things you’ve listed are quite hard to do... and a bit _unrealistic_.”

“How hard is it to go to Chinatown and get some Fortune Cookies??”

“We can try that later, but what we can try _now_ is to kiss.” She reasons.

You finally look at her with a deadpan expression on your face and you say, “Fine. A kiss in the cheeks is it then.”

“What? It clearly says on the lips!”

“I’m not giving you my first kiss.”

“It would be like kissing your face!”

You shake your head, clearly done with the suggestion, “that doesn’t even make sense.”

“Okay, fine. You’re gonna regret it later when we do try it and it fixes everything.”

…

“Okay this is clearly not working out.” You say frustratedly. You gulp when you see Momo come out of the bathroom on a towel. Time is up.

“Satang, you’re next.” Momo called out to you before heading towards her shared bedroom.

You look at Sana worriedly.

She looks at you apologetic, “Uhmm… We’ve seen each other naked?” She says lamely.

“But we didn’t touch it!”

She completely turns to you and put both of her hands in your shoulders, “Just… just close your eyes, okay? And think of it as your body.” It’s weird enough seeing her face in your reflection, you think you’re gonna faint just thinking about washing a body that isn’t yours.

“I promise to do the same Tzuyu! And I’ll be really quick. The fastest this body had ever showered!” You know she’s trying to pacify your worry, but it did not work at all.

You feel sick on your stomach, but you begrudgingly agree, unsure on how else to function.

* * *

After a very _very_ quick shower, and barely dressing up, you finally got out of Sana’s room. The day has been going pretty well, _considering_. You both agreed to act as the other and not tell anyone about your _circumstance._

It was strange the things you noticed about each other.

Other than tripping almost every 5 seconds (you are actually quite worried with Sana’s coordination and bones), you have been pulling a really good Sana, and you’re quite proud of yourself. Other than the fact that being Sana… all _sexy and cute_ at the same time is quite a hard work for you, everything else is flawlessly done, you’re starting to think you can do it for a day. You have watched her from the very start and it was easy for you tease her by imitating her and making fun of her.

 _Sana_ on the other hand… is making a mess of yourself.

She had already went around the members telling them how much 'you' love them, that Nayeon had dropped her food looking at Sana confused (you're gonna admit that's very comical). And Jihyo looked like she was about to cry after Sana hugged her. Jeongyeon was ready to take Sana to the hospital.

You don’t understand how Sana can’t just keep her hands to herself. You blame it on her being an only child and just her sharing her love to everyone in the room. But really, did she forget she’s in your body? She went from simple hand-grabbing, arm locking, to going around hugging everyone, greeting everyone with a smile in her face.

And not to be conceited, but you would admit that it’s a really nice sight to see: your beautiful face smiling brightly at everyone, and them lightening up right after (you didn’t even notice). And your voice?? You should really start talking more because, gosh, your voice is just the sweetest. And Sana keep blowing her cheeks, and it’s just _so adorable._

You shake your head because you start feeling giddy and you’ve been staring at...yourself, it’s borderline narcissistic. You realize the longer you stay in Sana’s body, the more uncomfortable you get. This is clearly the effect of hanging out with Nayeon too much.

And the worst possible time this body swap has occured, you were on a fanmeet (not that there's a good time for this to happen), and Sana _couldn’t-- wouldn't_ sit still.

You were doing your job, smiling and waving at the crowd, doing your fair share of hugs to everyone – you even make cute poses here and there sending hearts to everyone, and _don’t forget the kisses!!!_ You go and give everyone their daily dose of Sana kisses and (lame) pickup lines. Everything was good when at the corner of your eyes you see Momo wraps her arms around Sana, and as if on instinct, Sana giggles and… was that? Is she?? You twitch your eye… Yap she is…

_Sana just kisses Momo’s cheeks._

Momo’s eyes widen but smiles immediately, blushing and putting her hands over her mouth. The crowd cheers.

You on the other hand, could've sworn you popped a vein.

You remove your arms from Dahyun and stopped swaying with her. You tell her you’ll be back quickly, then started walking towards Sana.

Momo noticed you coming and changed her expression quickly from a blushing mess to a scared one. Reminding yourself that you’re still in Sana’s body, you _giggle_ and grab Sana by the wrist. She was happy to see you and walk towards you hopping. The crowd cheers more loudly.

You twirl her and then pull her into a hug, swaying a little, making it look like you two are dancing.

_Is this what everyone felt when they try to grab you? Gosh why did Sana wear heels today?_

You immediately put both your arms in her waist, locking her arms on the side making sure it doesn’t move anywhere. And then you whispered harshly, “What do you think you’re doing?”

“What ever do you mean?” Sana whispers, and you have to hold the surprise listening to your sweet voice like that. _Is that how you sound?_

“Don’t go around hugging people, and _kissing_ people.”

“Awww. Is Tzuyu jealous?”

You pull back and look at her in disbelief, “That’s my body, my face!”

“I’m being the maknae bringing freshness to everyone!” She says proudly.

“No. That’s Chaeyoung. Not me.” You say firmly. “Maybe Dahyun-unnie at some extent, but not me.” You frown, clearly not liking where this is going.

She pulls back to look at you and pouts-- it’s really unbecoming of you. “Stop frowning. _That’s not me_.”

“Oh, so I should continue being great, _doing you_ spot on, while you go and ruin me?”

She now pulls back completely. But when you noticed what she was about to do, you gasp.

No.

She’s about to do an… _aegyo_ …

_No._

You glare at her, warning her with your eyes. But you suppose, with Sana’s face, you’re not pulling it off quite effective as you want it to be.

She’s making a face, she’s smiling brightly, and squishing her face… _Your face._

You hear Momo squealing at the side, and Jeongyeon laughing.

_You’re sooo gonna kill her._

“Sana, I don’t know what Tzuyu wants but you better give it to her. Augh, so cute! Our Tzuyu is so cute.” Nayeon said over the mic.

And you realize all their attention is on you and Sana.

And Sana… to make it worse… did the heart choreography in Signal to you.

You’ve never heard the crowd cheered loudly like that before.

You close your eyes, and while the images of you beating Sana up flashed through your mind in a very quick span of time, you remind yourself that if you hurt Sana, you’d be hurting your body.

So like a champ, you reign it in and pull the best Sana impression you can muster.

“Awwww” You squeal, but you cringe internally, “Our Tzuyu is so cute, right Once?” You went towards her and put your arms around her head (had to stop yourself from headlocking her) and then turn around to the crowd still side hugging her. You put your left arm over your head waiting until she does the same to make a heart.

_Screw it._

As a sign of payback, you look around spotting a good camera. You’re suddenly feeling this inexplicable unfamiliar feeling in your heart. You regard it as Sana betraying _your body._ You finally see Sana’s fansite. Feeling bold, you silently promised the Once are gonna be _well fed._ You started dancing Sana’s infamous cute parts: (from Knock Knock, to that wink in Heartshaker, Likey Likey, Shy, shy, shy, and ending it (also) with the quadruple heart attack of Signal) You hear your members cheering alongside Once.

You wink at Sana before continuing, this time around, showing her other side. She didn’t have problems probably with being cute, being the queen of aegyo and all. But being sexy? That’s another topic. You started doing her body roll in Fancy. (You remember Nayeon teasing her about it), and then exaggerated the hip sway in Like Ooh Ahh. Your face lights up as you remember one in particular that you’ve always find sexy. Nayeon comes close to you putting her hand on your shoulder asking you what suddenly has gotten into you. So you take this as an opportunity. You angle your body towards Nayeon but makes sure the camera still has a good view of you. Then you slowly push your hair back and licks your lips, then _agonizingly slow-_ bites your lower lip. “Eh?” You say hotly on the mic... It's ridiculous how you almost moan.

Nayeon was shocked. She puts her hand over her mouth, even crouching down in surprise. She’s smiling widely but is still looking up to you, clearly blushing.

You started laughing at everyone’s reaction.

Jeongyeon and Momo are laughing their asses off. Jihyo, Mina and Dahyun looks at you in awe, but still with the smile in their face. Chaeyoung was cheering for you loudly. And Sana…

Sana was just staring at you with an expression you don't know your face is capable of holding.

Jeongyeon uses her mic and says, “Once… It seems like everyone woke up a little weird today.”

But the crowd is still going crazy.

They kept saying they were having the best time.

For the whole of the event you two started playing with each other. Almost having a secret competition. Whenever she starts pulling an aegyo, you start doing sexy poses.

This weird behavior had affected your skinship with other members. You see Momo now clinging to Sana wherever she goes. Kissing her twice now. And you remind yourself, it’s fine as long as Sana doesn’t kiss back. But the thing is… no matter how affectionate Momo is, there is _no way_ that she can out-kiss Sana. So every time you see Momo kiss Sana, you have to find an unsuspecting member (Dahyun) to kiss as well to play your part as Sana. You're about to feel sorry for Dahyun (her face now has marks of your lipstick).

You draw the line when Nayeon comes close asking for a kiss. Momo, you can take. She had always given you harmless kisses. But Nayeon… Nayeon likes to kiss you close to the mouth -and that’s when you were pulling away. You don’t trust Sana enough to deflect it properly, and _worse,_ for her _not_ to kiss Nayeon on the lips.

You sneakily run towards them. And give Sana a back-hug. You put your mouth close to her ear but still somewhere around her cheek, making it look like you’re giving her a kiss on the cheek, “If you don’t kick it down a notch, I’m gonna start dancing to Taxi Taxi.” You warn.

You feel quite satisfied when her eyes widen.

You pull away quickly and started running around, making it look like you stole a kiss from her.

When Nayeon comes close to her, you raised both of your arms and moved your leg to the right, ready to start dancing.

_Try me._

You look at her daringly.

You smile when she stands up, fixing her posture and then moving away from Nayeon, hiding behind Jeongyeon.

* * *

You’re _very exhausted._

When you were on the van, you’re about ready to throw Sana.

You’re not a violent person, but you’re seriously considering tying Sana up somewhere until you have this figure out.

“Unnie, I think Tzuyu is sick.” Chaeyoung notes once you are settled.

“What? No!” Sana denies. But thank _God,_ Chaeyoung didn’t listen. “She’s clingy. She’s only clingy when she’s sick.” Chaeyoung then went to touch Sana’s forehead.

This time you chime in, “Yes! I think so too! How about I go take care of her, and lock her in a room, until she gets it together?”

“Oh hell no. There’s no way we’re letting you take advantage of Tzuyu when she’s sick.” Jeongyeon says, now putting arms around Sana.

"Especially with what you pulled today... Geez, someone woke up and decided to be _insanely hot_ today."

“HEY!”

….

You don’t know how Sana is doing but you’re sure you got the shorter end of the stick. You blink, barely smiling and nodding at what Momo was saying. You take another gulp and wince at the after-taste.

_Why can’t they talk in Korean instead??_

You can barely catch the words that’s coming out of Momo’s mouth.

Momo had been teaching you some Japanese, but not as extensive as this, not enough to hold straight conversations.

You look at the direction of your room where Sana is being _taken care_ of. Chaeyoung had insisted she’ll take care of ‘you’ (Sana). You sigh.

“You’re not jealous, are you?”

You turn your head slowly towards Momo. You didn’t think she would finally speak in Korean.

You panic a little, wondering what the hell she was talking about.

“I mean, you’ve been ignoring me.”

You shake your head fervently and try to cuddle up to her. You two were sat outside the small lanai, eating and drinking. You lean in to her and put your head on her shoulder.

_What was she talking about?_

“I’m not. I’m just tired.”

“Yes, but awhile ago, you were quick to pull Tzuyu away right after she kissed me.”

“Hehee. That’s just… I think it’s weird of her to do that… So I hugged her, thinking she’s being affectionate today?” You try to spew some lie, and you’re sure it wouldn’t stick by the way Momo munch slowly and narrows her eyes towards you. Crap? Did you forget to be clingy to Momo??

They usually just fool around.

She starts speaking in Japanese again, and you continue to listen even though you don’t understand anything. You close your eyes hoping it’ll lull you to sleep so you have an excuse if she asks you again.

You’re kinda grateful when Jeongyeon joins you grinning. Pulling up a chair next to you, she says, “So, Jealous Sana Rise”

_Okay so maybe not grateful._

You look at her slowly and blink your eyes owlishly. You try to comprehend what she had just said in English. And at this point, you’re still quite not used to people calling you Sana.

“ _What?”_

“Once are talking about it.”

She shows you her phone and a video of the fanmeet awhile ago. It looks like a fancam of you (in Sana’s body), and it’s clear how annoyed you look right after you saw Sana kiss Momo.

_Yap. Jealousy does not look good in Sana’s face._

Gotta blame those 4k cams.

You swallow roughly, trying to come up with an excuse. The headache you had since this morning still hasn’t gotten away, and you’re quite sure Sana had been hangover all day.

“Uhm…” You clear your throat, and she just raise her eyebrow at you waiting expectantly. Momo also nudges you and says something like “I knew it” in Japanese.

“What are you guys talking about?” Chaeyoung comes alongside with Dahyun, and Sana looking extremely relaxed with her arms wrapped around Dahyun. And Jeongyeon grins widely, “Dubu, you’ve been dumped by Sana.”

You see Sana’s eyes widen when Jeongyeon pulls her to her lap. You smile at her apologetic.

She then plays a loop of you letting go of Dahyun’s arms and going directly to Sana and Momo.

Sana stiffens when Jeongyeon sniffs her, "You smell good Tzuyu-ah." In which Sana responds, "Chaeng gave me a massage."

You frown at Chaeyoung, who was busy laughing alongside Dahyun. How come Sana gets a massage and you’re stuck drinking with Momo?

Sana joins the two and reads the title in her _cute_ Japanese accent, “Jealous Sana Rise?”

She looks at you accusingly, and you raise both of your hands in defense. If she’s gonna be mad, you’re gonna remind her that she started it.

You crack your brain on what Sana would say in a situation like this (because she's sure Sana never stops talking), but Momo is saying something in Japanese and Sana’s eyes are widening, you’re quite concern it’s gonna jump out of her face. _Your face._

Why can’t Sana control her expression? And she shoudl really stop pouting. _Your face_ might not recover.

Sana clears her throat and says, “Can I have a moment with my unnie?” Sana stands up, removing Jeongyeon’s arms around her and reaches for your wrist. Jeongyeon tugs at her shirt and protests, “Okay, Tzuyu, you’ve been weird all day. What does Sana have on you that you’ve been acting like this?”

“It’s what I’m gonna settle so I can drop this”

“Yes, you do that. But before you go, can you do an aegyo again, for your _favorite_ unnie?” She said while pointing her phone at Sana.

“Yah, who said you’re her favorite unnie?”

“Wanna bet on it?--”

And before Sana can raise her hands again, you quickly pull her away. It’s enough that you also now have a footage of yourself being all cutesy on the fanmeet today. Nayeon and Momo had benefitted mostly with Sana being cute and cuddly.

You sit on top of Sana’s bed while Sana locks the door. Instead of going to you, she starts pacing in circles.

You kinda start feeling guilty, “Okay look, it shouldn’t be that bad?”

You can vaguely remember SaTzu being a thing way back 2 years ago maybe. But as far as you know, Sana had never minded it. In fact, she wouldn’t stop hanging over you the first time she has heard your nickname together.

And is being jealous a _bad_ thing?

But Sana stops pacing and turns to you, “What did Momo tell you?”

You look at her confused, “Uhm… I’m quite not sure.”

She walks dangerously close to you. You’re suddenly feeling attacked. _Wow._ Is that how you look when you glare at someone. “What did she say? You shouldn't have let her drink!”

You try to remember what Momo said… but it’s a blur of Japanese gibberish. “It’s in Japanese… I didn’t understand anything.”

You pull back and your eyes widen when she leans in. You thought she was gonna kiss you. She gasps and points her forefinger at you, in offense, “Have you _also_ been drinking?”

You grimace at her loud voice. You were never that load.

Also, you have a killing headache.

But you also remember Sana doesn’t drink very much.

“I was keeping Momo-unnie company?” You try to say an excuse.

“I don’t drink, Tzuyu-ah!” She scolds you.

And you hang your head in shame. You’re gonna admit that with nothing to do but just nod, and just because of all the unfortunate events that keeps happening to you, drinking looked very enticing awhile ago. But you were in Sana's body... and Sana doesn't seem to handle alcohol as better as you do.

“If this is about the fanmeet, I’m sorry. But I only did it because you’ve been hugging and kissing everyone—”

“Oh I’m sorry. But I was just trying to be cheerful about this whole thing! I’m just trying get through today?”

You remained silent, merely just staring at her. You blink suddenly when the familiar fluttering sensation filled your abdomen. You held on to your stomach in response, trying to keep it from spreading. The spark however, is now crawling into your spine, you’re highly convinced it’s gonna come up to your head.

“Oh God, please tell me you’re not gonna vomit. Jihyo will kill me if I ruin the sheets _again.”_

“Do you not feel that?”

“Feel what?”

“The headache and this… _ugh._ I can’t explain it. This _thing_ when we’re together.”

“I have a headache as well but… what _thing?”_

“This…” You point to your arm which Sana is currently holding. “It’s so… _hot?”_

“Are you sure it’s not the alcohol?”

“No, I’ve been feeling it ever since we got switched! When I look at you or when you’re near. It’s making me nauseous.”

Sana pursed her lips and stays quiet. “It’s probably our body reacting towards each other.”

“Okay, so you feel it??”

It took her long before she said yes and it made you suspicious. She quickly looks away not meeting your eyes. _What gives?_

You sigh and as you remember what you’ve been reading on your way back to the dorm.

You clear your throat and say, “I think you’re amazing. I think it’s nice to have this large amount of _family_ around us, so it’s okay, to express your feeling like that… It’s…” You let out a chuckly, still not looking to her, “I wish I could be like that. I wish I could easily tell my unnies I love them and that I’m thankful for them. So I guess… I wanted to thank you? For showing it to them today unrestraint. I’ve been watching you… and watching them. They look _happy_ when you hug them, or when you say ‘I love you’.

And that it’s really _refreshing_ to see you try and cheer us up everyday. It’s hard… living in your shoes for a day. And I’m slightly jealous, that you have Momo-unnie and Mina-unnie with you. That you can talk freely with your own language… I know, it gives you a sense of familiarity. A sense of _home.”_

Sana takes a seat next to you on the bed and held your hand. You finally look up to her. “I think you’re really beautiful, and you’re really sweet. I don’t how you can be effortlessly beautiful. And your body… it’s amazing. When I tried dancing… it’s funny, how easily I can do some moves than in my own body.”

You nod, accepting the compliment, “It’s hard being you. ‘Cause I don’t know what you’re thinking. It’s amazing… how you can pull off being me so easily. How you can _be me,_ when I have no idea how to be you. But I do want to get to know you. You’re loved… _so loved_ by everyone. I can even go as far and say they’re whipped for you, I’m slightly jealous. And you’re hardworking as well, Tzuyu-ah. I’ve seen your notes”

“Have you been looking into my stuff?”

“Accidentally” She says sheepishly.

“…you accidentally open my notebook and read my notes?”

“Hehee…” You see her smiling, putting her hair behind her ear, and you realize _that feeling is back._

You start feeling helpful.

Does this mean you’re getting back your body?

You wait for something… _anything._

But nothing came.

You groan in frustration and fall back into Sana’s bed.

_What is it gonna take to get this over it?_

She falls back next to you and you both look at the ceiling.

"I love my life. And I'm never taking anything for granted."

"Ugh. I love my life. I love my body. What else do you want me to say?"

.......

“We should have went by Chinatown to get some fortune cookies.”

“We should have kissed.”

…

You look at her slowly, stare at her, waiting till she turn her head towards you.

She giggles and say, “I thought we’re joking.”

“But what if we…?”

“Are you serious???” Her eyes widen.

You let out a huff and say, “at this point, I just want to try anything.”

“But it’s your first kiss!”

“Not really. I’ve kissed Chaeyoung.”

…

“YOU WHAT??”

You shrug trying to play it nonchalantly. “Remember that time Chaeyoung was obsessed with kissing?”

“I remember that time being obsessed with kissing as well but I don’t remember getting a kiss from you.”

You turn to her with a blank look on your eyes then glaring.

“Kidding.”

You blew out a frustrated breath. You two are not going anywhere.

But with a shaky breath, Sana cupped your cheek and started leaning in. You lie there frozen.

Was she really gonna??

There’s a flip in your stomach and you suddenly hope you’re not gonna vomit now.

But before you can freak out and start running away, her lips met yours. She tentatively brushed her lips into yours. You tighten your hold on Sana’s sheets, while Sana starts moving her body on top of yours. She locks you in and starts moving her tongue across your lips. Unlike your kiss with Chaeyoung, this one isn’t rushed, isn’t excited. This one was slow and measured. You finally open your mouth to let her tongue in. You also start moving your hands to her back.

* * *

Later that night Momo comes in, all brushed up and ready for bed.

You’re already in Sana’s bed with the cover up in your chin as you try to get some sleep.

The kiss didn’t work.

The confession didn’t work.

You’re actually starting to feel tears welling up in your eyes. But you hold it in until Momo is asleep.

You didn’t expect Momo to climb into your bed.

You start thinking that maybe she’s drunk. She doesn’t really handle alcohol very well.

She went under the covers and starts cuddling to you. You almost jump at how cold her skin felt. She just took a shower.

“Momo?” You call for her.

She hugs you, putting her arm over your torso, and her head in you shoulder blade. Even in the darkness you can see the outline of her face.

She sighs, and you know better to understand that it’s the sigh that tells you she wants to say something.

If she starts speaking in Japanese again, you know you’re screwed. _Oh well, if you’re living in Sana’s body for an indefinite time, better start learning that._

“I’m not gonna steal her, okay? Don’t be mad,” It’s barely a whisper but you can feel her breathe on your lips. _She’s that close to your face. And... is that mint? You love mint.  
_

“What?” You ask confused.

“Tzuyu. I know you still like her. But when she kissed me, I sort of liked it. But… I started it, she’s probably just being polite. Don’t be mad. I can’t take it.” She said softly, and there's a taint in her voice. Almost like she's about to cry.

_What the hell?_

You remained silent but your heart rate spiked.

It suddenly make sense. Sana’s body reaction when your body is near. When you’re looking at _your face, when you’re close to her._

You breathe in deeply, trying to calm yourself.

You put your arm over the ones on your torso and you moved your other to hug Momo. You clear your throat and say, “I’m not mad.”

“Really?”

Even with the headache, and the whirlwind now in your head: with what’s happening with you and Sana, and this confession… and Momo’s feelings?, you try to remember your Japanese lessons with the girl cuddled into you.

“You’re important to me. You’re my best friend. I love you.”

You barely manage to say, and you’re unsure if those were the right words. It's really gonna suck so bad if you said the wrong words and you make a rift between--

Your body relaxed when Momo nuzzles into you.

“I love you too, Satang.”

* * *

The next day you slowly open your eyes.

You wake up with a heavy feeling, afraid to look elsewhere that may reveal where you are.

You gently move your hand, and you’re surprised that can you move it freely.

_Has Momo moved back to her bed?_

You turn your head to the side and come face to face with a sleeping Chaeyoung.

Your eyes widen.

You quickly sat up, and realized you're in your bedroom instead of Sana’s.

You got out of the bed quickly and headed towards the bathroom, almost tripping.

Before opening the door, you took a deep breath. You close your eyes, and slowly opens the door.

Slowly walking inside, your arms stretched out to make sure you don’t bump into anything. Feeling the sink, you slowly turn to what you remember the direction of the mirror. Your heart is thumping in your chest.

You open your eyes.

When your vision cleared, you can’t help but smile brightly.

_You’re back._

Later when Sana was awake, she squealed in delight. She hugs you in excitement and you welcome her in your arms. At Sana’s back, you saw Momo looking at the both of you confused. And you also see Jihyo handing her an Advil and glass of water.

When Sana pulls away she announces that she’s making everyone pancakes for a beautiful day.

Momo comes your way and you greet her with a soft good morning. She hugs you and buries her head in your neck, saying something about her head still aching.

You hum in response hugging her back. Sana looks back at you asking if you want to help, but stops midway when she sees the two of you hugging. A thought crossed your mind and you try to relax your body from the dreaded feeling suddenly coming over you.

_I know you still like her. But when she kissed me, I sort of liked it._


	2. Jealousy Doesn't Look Good on You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo leads Movie Night that gave her an opportunity to be closer to Tzuyu. When Sana and Tzuyu find themseleves switched again, they get to know each other more. Sana's jealousy got out of hand that pushed Tzuyu away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I caved in

Movie nights with Momo is always a hit or miss.

Her mood is totally unpredictable and _very_ hard to read. She can go from watching a good and heart-whelming animated film, to a funny and very light movie, to straight up gore and decapitation.

So really, when it’s her turn to pick a movie, all the members look into each other’s eyes with a knowing look and a nervous smile. Dahyun was about ready to say the excuse you and her practiced in your room together, but before she can open her mouth, Sana was already dragging her to the couch finding a good seat. You look at her worryingly as she she tried to flail her arms at the side. You shake your head in disappointment and the nervousness grows inside you.

Chaeyoung puts her arm in your shoulder comfortingly and you bend your body so she can loop it properly. You’ve always been careful of your posture but 4 years and you’ve been used to Chaeyoung suddenly forgetting about your height difference. “I mean, she looks happy, right? Maybe we’ll get another coming-of-age movie? Like the time-traveler one.”

You look at Chaeyoung carefully as you _ever so slowly_ walk towards the living room, almost dragging your feet, hoping by the time you get there everyone is seated and you two will have no choice but to sit at the back and hide your phones. “With Momo-unnie, you never really know. I mean during our finals… she specifically chose that high school horror movie as a ‘gift’ to us because we were graduating.”

Japanese horror movies have a thing for high school girls massacre. And the members will always tease you and Chaeyoung for it. Especially you… because they know it gets under your skin. _Another shiver._

You stopped walking as you reminisce what the movie was about. You hug yourself.

“Chaeng, I kept thinking someone will come to our exam room and tell us to run for our lives.” You grimace.

Chaeyoung nods slowly but tells you, “That was a cool movie though. I mean the plot twist in the end is so cool.”

You blink at her owlishly and look in disbelief. “The whole movie, I keep wondering what on Earth I was watching.”

You narrow your eyes at her and shake your head in disagreement. She pouts and mumbles, “It’s a horror movie. It wasn’t supposed to make sense.”

She hugs you properly this time, putting her arms in your waist as you put yours around her neck. “It’s okay, Tzuyu. We can always watch something funny in the room later.”

You feel arms around you and you slowly look up. You recognize it was Momo and she says cheekily, “Awww. Why didn’t you tell me we’re having group hugs?”

You look at Chaeyoung slowly and you both chuckle awkwardly.

Still enveloping you into a hug, Momo drags the both of you towards the living room. You feel Chaeyoung buries her head into your chest as your hearts beat in sync for the unknown. “Come, come. You’ll love this! Ooh, ooh! It’s really popular and it has sequels!”

_Great. There are other movies as well._

Momo pulls you beside her and you already hope that it’s not gore. Sitting so close to her meant you can’t use your phone and put the airpods you and Jeongyeon prepared. Before Chaeyoung can run away, you kept your grip on her tight. If you’re gonna be suffering, you might as well drag her. Misery does love company.

When everyone is seated, Jihyo dims the light and shushes everyone.

Unfortunately for you, tonight is one of those nights. It wasn’t even a minute in the movie and the first person dies already.

You sink back at the couch and realized you and Dahyun will be cuddling again tonight (which Chaeyoung loves because she gets to be the big spoon) and hope that none of you will have nightmares.

Chaeyoung on the other hand has been entranced by the movie. _Well._ You’re not surprised. For someone whose favorite move is about a guy with scissor-hands… this really shouldn’t phase her.

Dahyun is seated in front of you on the floor and you can feel her squirming, with both Sana and Nayeon sandwiching her and holding her in place, occasionally laughing at her when she jumps. Jeongyeon and Jihyo are seated on the other side of Momo, already ready with their blankets.

Momo pulls your head to whisper something in your ear so you lean into her. “Don’t worry, Tzuyu-ah. You can hold onto me if you’re feeling scared.” You take the offer quickly and intertwines your hands. You’re gonna be gripping into it hard and hope that it’s payback enough.

You whisper back, “If you know half of us don’t like these movies, why do you keep choosing it?”

“Maybe I like it when you cuddle to me for a change.”

You roll your eyes and hit her. You wonder if you should pull an aegyo and say ‘I love you’ to her, maybe she’ll change the movie to something cheesy.

“And it’s funny to see Jeongyeon squeal like a little girl.” Momo said pointing to her side where Jeongyeon jumps to her seat when the killing montage has started.

“You’re so mean, unnie.” You say while laughing a little. You’re quite thankful she’s distracting you from the movie.

Momo giggles alongside you. But then you notice that she’s looking at you a little longer and you wonder if there’s something in your face. She leans in and says, “I’m like TT, just like TT. Tell me that you’d be my baby.” She singsongs.

You stare back at her still stoic, blinking your eyes slowly. She keeps leaning into you and you don’t phase. Nope. Not one bit. In fact, you even give her your dimple smile.

When your noses touch, she stays there for half a second before she pulls back and groans. (You’re actually quite impressed she even managed to come _that_ close) You smile confidently in success. _Always works_. “How are you so unaffected by that?” She complains, giving you a nudge.

Jeongyeon nudges Momo and covers her mouth trying to hide her laughter. “Momo, I don’t know what’s worse. Watch this horrible movie or watch you fail miserably at flirting with Tzuyu.”

“This is _not_ a horrible movie!”

Jihyo snickers and said, “At least you don’t deny failing miserably.”

Momo whines and pouts as she buries her head in the nook of your neck. You pat her head comfortingly.

Jeongyeon laughs and imitates Momo’s parts, “I feel like crying, I don’t feel like myself , this is not like me at all.” Making faces that made you burst into laughing, and Momo whines in protest.

_(Nunmul nal geot gatae_

_Anin geot gatae naega anin geot gatae)_

When you join Jihyo in, “I love you so much.”

Momo gasps and glares at you, “Betrayal!”

The four of you laugh until Nayeon says, “Mind sharing what’s funny?”

Jeongyeon answers, “Only at you not getting in on the inside joke.”

When Nayeon was about to rebut, Momo says, “Shhhh. This is my favorite part.”

All of you turn to the TV only to regret it. You, Jihyo and Jeongyeon scream. Earning a laugh from Nayeon and Momo, with Chaeyoung very amused.

“Serves you right, scaredy cats”

You accept your destiny that it’s gonna be a long night. You get yourself settled and shift comfortably. Momo loops your arms together and you lean your head on top of hers.

When you jump, you hear her giggle. When you whimper, she would tease you that you sound like cat and you would hit her lightly. She’s _clearly_ enjoying watching you so much.

Halfway into the movie, you’re gripping her hand tight, your nails are probably digging into her knuckles but she hasn’t complained yet. You spent the majority of the movie closing your eyes and hiding in the nook of her neck. She would cup your cheek when the scene ends. But at one particular scene, it hasn’t. When you look at the screen, the killer had slit someone’s throat. And the room erupts with screaming. You glare at her and she laughs at you in response.

You excused yourself and say you have to go the bathroom. Sometimes you wonder why there’s a large market for insanity and psychopathy. Chaeyoung says she’s gonna pause the movie for you and you glower at her. If you could stay in the bathroom ‘till the movie ends, you would. You _urge_ her not to and say that you’ll be quick (not).

You were in the bathroom splashing water in your face, just trying to distract yourself when you hear a knock at the door. You jump and put your hand on your chest.

You close your eyes and try to remind yourself how collected you are. And how it’s not real, and someone won’t magically appear in the dorm and starts slashing everyone.

“Tzuyu, it’s me.”

You sigh disappointedly. Seems like you won’t be escaping movie night as you planned.

You open the door as you dry your face with the face towel.

“You okay?” Momo asks, looking at you kindly.

“Just calming myself .”

She nods and pulls you into a hug. “We can watch a funny one next.”

“Up to you, unnie. It’s your night.” But _yes, please._

“Awww” She pulls your head so it lands on her shoulder. You sigh tiredly.

“Come on. You barely saw the movie. It’ll be fine.” She tells you comfortingly

“Yes. But I still heard the gun shots and the screams.” You shiver as you hear it flowing in your ear. You’re gonna have to listen to your playlist before you sleep. You bow into her shoulder closing your eyes tightly.

“How do you even watch that? It’s… _not you.”_ Your voice muffled in her shirt.

“I just like it. Sometimes you can’t explain why you like something.” She moves her hand to run circles in your back as the other threads in your hair. You wrap your arms in her waist and grip into the sides of her sweater tightly.

She massages your scalp, her fingertips hitting points in your head in the right spot. You lean back into it unintentionally while your eyes relaxes.

“Feels good?”

You moan in approval.

She smiles and continues what she’s doing, “Calming you better than the water?”

“Yes. So much. Any way we can continue this in the bedroom?”

She gasps, “Hmmm… Is that a proposal, Tzuyu-ah?”

“If that means I get to escape _that_ ,” You say as you bury your head into her deeper while you hear another squeal from the living room, “while you give me a massage as I look up videos of ‘weird dogs friendship’ to cleanse my eyes, then yes. That’s what I’m proposing.”

You feel her body vibrate as she laughs. You look at her curiously and see her smile towards you. She stops massaging your head momentarily, but then proceeds to cup your face.

There’s a loud bang that made you jump and you hold onto her tighter, making you lean into her. With your position, your faces got closer that your lips are almost touching.

Your eyes both widen, but it felt like you two are waiting for someone to move.

But no one does. You’re both standing still. Just like before, but this time you can feel there’s an invisible tension.

You see her tilt her head slightly to the side. And you wonder if it’s gonna be the same as before. If she’s waiting till you crack first. But you saw her eyes glance down to your lips briefly, then back to your eyes.

_Uhmmm. What?_

Right now, it’s just you and Momo…

“I… uhmm… sorry for interrupting but I really need to pee.”

…and Dahyun.

Momo breaks away from you, not without sighing.

And you press your lips in a thin line. Pretending _hard_ that you didn’t know what it means.

Ever since the switch, you deal with Momo’s confession deliberately and rationally: _you pretend you didn’t even hear it._ And that’s the _right_ thing to do! Because she didn’t tell _you_ that, she told Sana… _in confidence._ And you respect that by erasing it in your mind.

Just like what you once said. _If you meet a bad person, walk away from it._

It’s something you have followed ever since.

When there’s a topic you don’t want to discuss, you ignore it and pretend you were lost in translation.

Momo loops her arm to yours and pulls you towards the living room, “Come come. You’re not getting away from the sequel.”

“What do you mean sequel? What happens to the funny one??”

* * *

The first thing you noticed when you wake up is the banging in your head.

When you sit up and realized you were in Sana’s room you groan in frustration. You lie back to Sana's bed and hope that the bed will swallow you.

_Not again._

You didn’t think you’re ever gonna get switched again. Seeing as you two didn’t really figure out why or how you two switched. Didn’t even conclude on how you two got your bodies back, you stopped trying completely.

You rub your temples deeply and heaved a sigh.

Later you met up with Sana and you two share a dejected look. Realizing you both have plans today, you agreed to cancel all of them (except Sana’s schedule on the practice room because you don’t want her to look bad. She agreed to come with you).

Doing it the second time isn’t as panicking as the first.

Somehow you find your way back to Sana’s body… like it’s fitting you as a glove.

Well not really. But Sana insists you two should treat it as a blessing instead of a curse.

When she tried to kiss you, you started running away from her.

“Why are you running away from the answer?” She says _cutely._ And you groan. Because you realize that you’ll have to witness your body and your face doing cute things _again._

“Because it took us overnight to change back last time! Clearly the kiss wasn’t the answer.”

“Well the confession didn’t either so…”

“Maybe it only lasts 24 hours?”

Seems like it’s the only logical solution for you both, you’ve agreed to do the same thing you did last time.

  1. Take a _very_ quick shower and get dressed just as fast
  2. NO MORE AEGYO AND BEING SEXY
  3. Do a confession about each other at night
  4. Kiss (Sana insists this should be added or else she’s gonna start posting pictures of you on Instagram)
  5. Wait for the 24 hours to be over



+1 And that you should try to figure how on Earth are you two exchanging bodies. And _why._ Because you’re gonna start touring, and it’ll be a disaster if you switch on a tour date day.

So here you are in the practice room, learning about each other’s dance moves just in case. You figure this is quite harder to do without the other members.

“Why can’t we tell the other members again?” You complain as you massage your temple. The headache is there and you’ve done 3 songs already. _About 20 more._ You sigh. You were supposed to have lunch with a friend today, and here you are learning Sana’s places and moves.

“Because when I tried, Momo thought I was _high._ ” Sana says casually, handing you a bottle of water.

“You told Momo-unnie?”

“Of course I did. I’m surprised you didn’t tell anyone. You were the one who wanted to.”

You wanted to, _when_ it was happening. So they can help you brainstorm how to deal with it. Not after.

“I didn’t know how to explain so I didn’t. And it’s been a month since the last time so I thought it won’t happen again.”

“Momo ended up laughing so much I thought she’s gonna die. To be fair, that was after you two got drunk so she also thought I was delusional because of the alcohol.” You stiffen at what she said. They talked right after the switch? “Speaking of. We’re gonna add that to the list. No more drinking.”

You clear your throat, desperate to change the topic and says, “But in Secret Garden, it’s because of the drink!”

She puts her hand in her hip and narrows her eyes at you, “No more drinking, Tzuyu! I mean it!”

You shut your mouth and blink slowly. You suddenly got flashbacks on the times that Sana would scold anyone late for practice. You were never on the receiving end of it, but Sana resonates a fiery aura when she’s mad and it scares you a little.

She pulls you up and you started practicing again. 6 songs later, and you both decided to take a break and have lunch.

You steal glances at her every few minutes, trying to figure out what to do next. It’s ironic, how you end up getting to know more of Sana when you’ve switched bodies.

The tingling feeling is still there. When the light hits your face and you’re seeing yourself differently that makes your heart stop beating for a second.

_There it is._

The feeling.

Sana’s body is driving you insane. Anytime she brushed up against you, the feeling would flare back up in intensity. Every time she smiles because of what you said, it’s there. And her being hands-on, teaching you dance moves is not helping either.

You’re starting to feel like you’re having a crush on yourself and you blame Sana’s body for it. It’s like being attracted to someone against your own will. You look up at the ceiling, and take calming breaths. How did Sana deal with this? You don’t know if you should wish it away. Or if Sana even wants to. She doesn’t tell you anything, doesn’t even treat you differently amongst other members, in retrospect, she seems more eager to show affection to literally everyone else but you. So you’re really very eager to know how Sana can live everyday being this close to you and not exploding. (Damn it. You’re sounding so narcisstic you really want to stab your brain)

But you weren’t the one who’s gonna open up the subject. You actually end up biting your tongue when the thought crosses your mind.

You remember how uncomfortable she looked when you asked about it the first time. And it kinda… _hurt_ you.

“So I was thinking…” She begins slowly.

And before you can stop yourself, “Did it hurt?”

“Ha-ha… Be careful Tzuyu-ah, this is your brain you’re insulting.”

You stick out your tongue in response and she smiles at you adoringly. _My God._

“We should get to know each other deeply. Like tell each other stuff we haven’t told anyone.” At that, she stops walking that you almost bump into her. “And… describe our relationship with the other members so we don’t act the wrong way.”

She holds you in place, and waits for you to answer, “What do you mean?”

“I mean… Chaeyoung is looking at me when I say the wrong thing, and you know… the whole fanmeet thing. We don’t want a repeat of that.”

Your gaze is deep and calculating. “Okay?”

“Well this is mostly to save your face, ‘cause I’m the one missing you by a mile, apparently. While it seems like you know me like the back of your hand so…”

It makes sense.

So you bring out your phone and urge her to do the same and you take notes. She laughs at your antics but you ignore it.

“We have the same phone model… so we should exchange phone cases.” She tells you. “Just in case someone looks. And change wallpapers as well.”

You bite your lip and nod anyway. “Aww. Your wallpaper is cute.” It’s a picture of your pets that you took back at home.

“Yeah… I mean I guess yours is too.” You say quite unsure. Sana’s wallpaper is herself. And you feel your face heating up as you set her picture as your wallpaper in your phone.

She whines and loops her arms around you, leaning her face to yours. “Do you not think I’m cute? That’s a really good photo, Tzuyu-ah!”

_Yes._ She _really_ is pretty in that photo.

You nod, not giving her the satisfaction. But she’s relentless and hangs on to you a little tighter. “Say it.”

“I already did!”

“Aahh~~ Tzuyu. Why can’t you be sweet to me?”

“Hey! What happens to not being cute?”

“So you think I’m cute?”

“I think you _shouldn’t_ act cute when you’re in my body.”

She whines and rubs her cheeks in your shoulder, that reminds you of a cat rubbing herself on you grooming herself.

You sigh in defeat. You promised to cooperate with her and seeing your cute face is actually sending jolt in Sana’s body. You actually started thinking Sana just _know_ the effect these things have in her body. “You’re cute, Sana-unnie It’s a really good photo.”

She smiles at you in delight and cheers. “Aww. And now you have it! Am I your girlfriend now?”

You start walking away before she clings to you again.

While practicing, you both start sharing simple things about each other. From a childhood anecdote, to a simple fact about yourself, to inside jokes you have with the other members.

“Okay, so if Jeongyeon-unnie asks what bread do you like, what do you say?”

“Is this a trick question? I feel like you like all bread.”

“No, I like most breads! But I have a favorite that Jeongyeon-unnie knows. We went on that bakery one-time—”

“Ugh. Don’t remind me. It’s that time you two went on a date.”

“It wasn’t a date! And unnie, focus!”

She’s sulking, “Of course it is! You two went out and didn’t invite anyone!”

“Her sister was invited. Not our fault she had to cancel? And I did ask if anyone wants to come. But no-one replied!”

“You asked in the crack of dawn when everyone else is sleeping! How are we supposed to reply to that??”

“Crack of dawn?? Really? It’s 7am!”

“On a Sunday! Why you were awake at 6am on a Sunday is beyond me.”

“….”

“….”

“Okay, so which bread?”

“This one?”

“ _No._ ”

. . . . . . . .

“How good is your Japanese?”

“Could be better.”

“Momo said you’re doing well.”

“I… Yeah…”

You and Momo have the same dance practice schedule every Thursdays. You eat dinner together outside, and she teaches you Japanese every time.

“I could teach you more. When it’s me, Momo and Mina. We talk in Japanese. _Heavily._ ”

You nod slowly, knowing first hand.

“I should teach you Mandarin as well. Just in case my mom calls.”

. . . . . . . .

“Yes, and we call each other darling.”

“So just to be sure… how many times should I attempt to kiss Dahyun-unnie?”

“About at least 7 a day.”

“…”

When she doesn’t laugh, you get her attention, “Are you serious??”

She shrugs and wink at you.

When a random song started playing, Sana stands up to her feet and starts swaying into it.

7??

“Will she know something is wrong if it’s less than that?” You typed furiously in your phone as you put 'kiss Dahyun-unnie 7 times'.

You look up to her waiting for a reply but you see she started dancing _effortlessly sexy,_ you stop in your tracks and follow her attentively with your eyes. She looks back at you from time to time, winking at you and giggling. For a second you think about the time you danced her sexy moves last time you switched if you pulled it just as good as her.

_Probably not._

There’s just something about Sana that eludes sexiness naturally. Something you’ve always admired. Unlike you who gets shy when you even attempt to be seductive.

She's feeling the song, switching from being sexy to being cute. _The duality._

Sometimes she would go near you, closing your mouth (when you didn't notice) it was open by her forefinger and you slap it away, embarassed. She trails her fingers into your arms, dancing to you now. She starts swaying her hips slowly, putting her hands in your hips, moving it down in your thigh.

Your heart is beating crazy. Did she _forget_ how her body is reacting to your touch???

You look up the ceiling trying to calm yourself, biting your lower lip hard. As much as you try to bury the knowledge of Sana having a _little_ crush on you, it’s like it pushes itself more insistently trying to be acknowledged.

When the music ends, you notice some of her hair has fallen out of place, resting against her check. So without thinking, you put it behind her ear. You realized she was blatantly staring at you. Not knowing what to do, I smile at her instead. "You did well today."

Keeping the distance, she fixes your hair as well, not removing her gaze from you. "You too."

You weren’t even sure what was going on with Sana. And you had picked up on what seemed to be a crush. You also wished you didn’t know. Because it felt like invading her privacy.

If she hadn’t confessed to you before, then she probably does not intend for you to know.

* * *

It was a little over dinner when she drags you away from Jihyo.

When she pulls you into your room, you start wondering if this is the part you confess about learning something about each other. You’re collecting your thoughts when she says, "What's going with you and Momo?" She gave you the darkest glare that it shook you to your core.

"What do you mean?" You look at her confused.

"Dont play dumb on me now, Tzuyu." And _wow._ You _really_ look so scary.

"Well, you could be a little clearer." You don't like the way she's yelling at you. You've never yelled at other members even though you wanted to so badly... and again, Angry!Sana is just scary.

"We promised to tell each other truths. And even truths we havent told anybody. So speak up, whats going on with you and Momo?"

"Nothing…?"

"You know what's funny is that I told Dahyun the same thing and you know what she told me?"

“No, but I bet you’re gonna tell me.” Apparently, your wits are making her angrier. So you promised to hold it in.

Ignoring you, she says, "That she saw you two kissing!" Your eyes widen. What??

"But we weren't! That was a misunderstanding that I failed to clear because we switched!"

So yeah... Maybe you should have denied it all the way and not admit that it actually happened. Because the look on her face makes you think you're one second away from dying.

She starts raising her voice as well, "A misunderstanding?? Like what?? You tripped and landed on each other’s lips??”

“No… We… were just talking but with our faces really close to each other." You try to sound confident but when you say it out loud, it doesn’t really make sense.

She looks at you in utter disbelief, "Do you know just how _dumb_ that sounds?"

"Well it's not so different from what you say on a normal basis so" The words were out of your mouth before you can stop it. You put both your hands in your mouth so fast. And your eyes widen at what you just said.

That’s _low_ , even for you. But you’re getting mad at how she’s coming on to you, and there’s just something about the situation that sits wrong with you.

But you’re not a heartless monster so you say, “I’m sorry. I don’t really mean that.” You were quick to take back what you said. Ready to beg in your knees if she cries.

But Sana wasn’t having any of it. You actually think she’s not even hearing you. Because Sana looks like she’s burning right now. And anything you say is fuel to the fire.

She starts lashing at you in Japanese. And it’s the weirdest thing to hear coming out of your mouth.

You’ve never seen her so angry… at you. And you don’t think your body has ever felt this emotion… like it’s ready to combust. So you could understand how your body doesn’t know how to handle these feelings properly. And looking at Sana, you know she's struggling with it.

Moreover, you can _see_ the pained look in her face. Like she felt so betrayed. You actually think she’s about to cry. (Well that happens when you try to keep it all inside… it bursts in your eyes. So you blame _your_ body for that)

You start feeling bad when you remember Momo confessed to you and not to her. That Momo didn’t succeed in placating _her_ worry.

You try your best to comfort her and explain. Because she had a misplaced jealousy. (And you remind yourself you need to be careful with what you say next) "We didn't kiss. It’s hard to explain, but really we didnt. You could ask Momo--"

" _Great_.” She snaps at you, sarcasm heavy in her tone. “Me... In your body, should go ask Momo if you two kissed? How do you think that will go?" She moves her hand in her hip looking at you like you’ve just said the dumbest thing.

She starts taking steps at you dangerously and you start stepping back. “Hey, Momo-unnie. Remember that time our lips touch? Was that kissing?”

Your lips didn’t touch. You wanted to correct her. Instead you say, “That’s not how I talk.”

“I.” _She pushes you with her finger and you wince._ “Don’t” _Another push and you step back._ “ ** _Fucking._** _” And another. “_ Care.” _Your back hits the wall._

Your jaw drops. And her glare intensifies.

She swore.

In your mouth.

The audacity!!

But more importantly… You know you’re screwed. She only swears when she’s really mad. You’re feeling intense panic but a part of you—or a part of Sana (more like it) is feeling giddy looking at how angry _you_ look. Her body is having too much influence on what you feel for your liking.

_Calm your hormones, Sana’s body! Get it together before your owner beats us up._

Oh My God. You groan internally. You’re now talking to Sana’s body. You have completely lost your mind.

You realized it's the first time you had a fight with Sana. And you didn't know how to fix it. You were never problematic.

And the problem here is you didn't even do anything wrong.

"Maybe I should ask her myself." She hisses.

When her hand came up, you braced youself but didn't try to stop her. Your eyes shut automatically so you didn't see her hand stop midway. you also didn't see her grab your face with both hands but you sure did feel it. Before your brain could process what was happening, you felt her body crash into yours and your lips crashed into something soft, wet, and warm.

You dont know if its the kiss that did it

Or the confession

Or its only supposed to last 24 hours.

Time slowed to a stop, your lungs forgot how to function, and it felt like her fire engulfed you as well.

With no way out, you give in to her letting her have her way with you. If this is how she deals with her anger, then you'll give her this. She's vicious as she nips and sucks on your lips but never sloppy or messy. When she licks slowly and tantalizingly against your mouth, you open without a second thought. Now your tongues are twisting and turning against each other in an erotic battle for dominance. Your pulse is going crazy. Then goosebumps shoot through you when you feel her soft fingers sliding up your shirt. She's only moving them up and down your sides but you can't suppress how good it feels, or how it leaves trails of tingles at its path.

She smiles into the kiss when you accidentally moan. (Yes. Accidentally)

When she is no longer kissing you like she’s about to devour you, she slows down and the kiss becomes familiar: deliberate and gentle.

When her fingers dance along the underside of your bra, it breaks the spell for you.

You break the kiss and tried to push her away.

You stand there stunned. You narrow your eyes and try to piece together what the hell just happened. Then you start to question your sanity, while you’re at it.

After the supposed kiss, everything was a bit hazy.

She keeps you trapped against the wall but moves her hands from your ribs to your arms. And with your height difference, you were looking up to her. You started feeling small, which is a very unfamiliar feeling to you. Her stare pinned you more than her arms. You’re not sure how long you were held captive in your place. But when you feel her fingertips threading dangerously slow in your arms, you start feeling goosebumps.

With bruised lips, you stare at her in awe. Her eyes glistening and she’s looking at you like you’re her new prized possession.

“You can’t kiss Momo,” she whispers holding your stare. For a moment you just stood there. Your pulse was pounding up in your throat you felt floored.

_Why?_

It’s at the tip of your tongue but you dont say. Even if you wanted to.

You scoff, because even in her body, there’s a certain trait that stays. _This._ Whatever she's feeling towards you? Stays in this body, like it’s embedded in her skin- llike it's a prisoner held in a cage. It feels like a taboo not allowed to be spoken.

But you can feel something in your lips, remnants of how rough she had been. She was mad and she was taking it out on you.

You felt a wave of unrelenting emotion well up within you. It was more intense than you've ever felt before. It was so powerful that it had to be none other than hate. You don't know what you did to be in this position.

But you'd like to think you don't deserve to be in this position. To be treated like this.

You can't be held responsible for something Sana's not even willing to admit.

"No. I won't."

You hate how your voice cracked, like you're a trapped animal. You hate it even more when she looks satisfied with your answer.

So you say in spite, "At least not in this body."

You found strength to move your legs. You see a shift in her expression, but you don’t stay enough to see what her next move will be. You push her away, heading a beeline towards the door.

When you’re out the door, you release a breath you didn’t know you were holding.

You don't mean what you said, and it’s not like the first thing you’ll do when you switch back is go and lock lips with Momo.

But you are not Sana’s. And she has no claim over you.

It’s just no one’s fault jealousy doesn’t look good on her.

* * *

You can't sleep at night. And you kept moving around your bed that Jihyo calls your attention, "Sana, are you okay?"

_No._

No you're not.

You're not Sana, and you're not okay.

And you're feeling all these emotions like anger, confusion, fear, and worst... _Remorse._

Before you can stop yourself you head towards Jihyo's bed adjacent to Sana's and says, "Can I sleep here?" You say as you hug Sana's pillow tightly.

Jihyo doesn't answer at first. And you were about to move back to Sana's bed when she uncovers her blanket and beckons for you two come.

You don't know if you're allowed to face her, so you turn your back to her.

"What's wrong, Sana?"

Everything, you wanted to say. But you don't.

"Should I call Momo?"

You turn to her quickly and shake your head.

"Did you two have a fight?"

"No. I just don't want to bother her."

"Sana..."

Before you can stop yourself, you started crying.

_Damn it._

Jihyo's eyes widen. She immediately hugs you and runs soothing circles behind your back.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just having a bad day."

"Did something happen at practice? You looked like you had a great time when you came back."

"I'm not ready to talk about it."

"Okay, okay."

Suffice to say... you cried yourself to sleep that night.

* * *

You wake up with a heavy feeling in your chest.

Along with the familiar headache.

And Jihyo's soft face.

You close your eyes willing yourself to sleep. But you didn't. You can't.

Restless you went out of the room.

When you meet Sana later, you don't know where to look. You avoid the pained and longing look she throws your way. You don't know how to act towards her. So you tried to stay away from her, avoiding her at all costs, hanging out with Jihyo all day. Jihyo doesn't question it, experiencing your little episode last night.

You didn't talk to Sana the whole day. Even when she attempted twice to corner you. You flinch when she tried to touch you, and you didn't miss her whimper.

She's the reason you're having a bad day. And you're allowed to be mad and sad about it. But unlike her, you weren't gonna take it out on her.

But later that night, you checked your phone for the time only to see Sana's face smiling at you.

You stare at it a little longer than you'd like to admit.

And you remember what you've been through earlier that day.

Jihyo was right. You did have a great day.

But she just had to ruin it.

There's a nagging at the back of your head. The guilt that you've tried to ignore.

You promised. You promised that whatever happens, you wouldn't get in between Momo and Sana.

As you feel another tear wetting Sana's pillow, you get three successive notifications.

 **Sana-unnie:** I'm sorry.

 **Sana-unnie:** I miss you.

 **Sana-unnie:** I love you.

You cover your mouth trying hard not to make a sound, afraid you'll wake Jihyo again. Or worse, _Mina._ You cry silently again.

You didn't know how long it took before you had managed to silently sneak out the room.

You don't know what you're doing, but you know you were suffocating in Sana's bed surrounded by her things that you were afraid to touch.

You only wanted to get some water when you realized the TV is still on. Walking slowly, you went to check who it is. The lights were off and you start getting nervous, suddenly imagining that the TV will start showing black screen and girl from a well will start crawling from it.

You shake your head immediately and try to slap your face lightly, cursing Momo for her love of horror films.

When you look over to see who was lying in the couch, you realized it was Sana.

For a while you were rooted in your place. She's sleeping soundly and you have a chance to escape unnoticed. But she doesn't have a blanket.

Feeling decided, you hurried back to Sana's room to get her blanket. Quietly, you tiptoed and hurried back to the living room.

You tucked her, careful not to wake her.

This... is something Sana would do, right? She will look out for you. Even when you two have a disagreement. Even when you're not okay, you'll take care of each other.

You sigh. You realize you weren't being mature. And you can already hear Jihyo telling you, "You should have talked it out, Tzuyu-ah."

You look at her one more time, fixing the hair in her face, putting it behind her ear.

It's crazy... how you wait till the _feeling_ is back. Till you feel Sana's heart leap at the sight of your face.

This time you welcome it. This time you don't try to repress it. You just let it run through your body. Setting your skin on fire. Afterall, you're just a visitor in this body. And just like Sana's things. You shouldn't try to change anything. You make sure that when Sana comes back, everything is at its place.

And for the first time, you smile contently.

You turn off the TV before you went back to Sana's room.

You silently snuck back in Jihyo's bed. You unlocked your phone. You opened your chat thread with Sana. And without hesitating, you sent a picture of yourself from your gallery. It's an old one. Something Jeongyeon had took. But you really think you looked cute in it. You think she'll like it.

You weren't as expressive as her. But you hope it'll convey the message that all is forgiven.

_Me too._

* * *


	3. Sana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback on Sana's developing feelings for Tzuyu and her failed attempts in confessing.

* * *

* * *

S _eeing the thumbnail of them smiling and hugging each other should've been a warning already._

_But no. Lol no. I just had to ignore it and follow the tingling I had felt when I see her beautiful face. I could swear I haven't even clicked on anything faster when I saw the notification of the clip._

_The clip starts with Momo wearing a short wig and I smile at how cute she is. Quickly came Tzuyu in a white long sleeves and tie, cutely waving at the camera and I instinctively put my hand in my chest._

She's so pretty. Gosh

_She was also playing the male lead in my part but there's just something about the way she looks now that makes my heart beat crazier. (Okay full disclosure… when they said Tzuyu is playing the male lead in my part – I almost fainted… Like really. I went from jumping and squealing to almost crying)_

_Augh. I really tried getting over this crush. But it's not my fault that Tzuyu went from beautiful to beautiful-er. Like? It's so unfair._

_I take note of how I should thank the cameraman for these close ups. I had tons of screenshots that I'll be staring at later. Ahh~~_

_Wait. Wait... Hold on a minute!! Why is Tzuyu pointing to Momo and saying she's the girl she loves????_

_And why... Why is Momo hugging her and looking at her like....??????_

_Stop flirting! T.T_

_Who edited this?? Don't put hearts on them!! Stop it!! And stop adding those cute toy squeaks sound effects! Why does it fit so much?? T.T_

_I sighed when it was over. Damn. My heart just felt heavy watching that? I busy myself watching them learn the dance on set._

_But then they’re hugging again… crap. I pause the video first. I inhaled deeply, readying myself._

_I click play and listened closely._

“No one can mess with my woman. If you do, you know what will happen, right?”

_AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~~~_

_I pause the video (again) and almost threw my phone off the wall._

_TZUYUUUU!!!!! WHY WOULD YOU SAY THINGS LIKE THAT??? You weren’t even that sweet to Jeongyeon!!!!!!_

_Torture… this is pure torture._

“Your hair smells nice”

_Stop… I can’t take it anymore… My heart. </3_

“My boyfriend is so handsome”

_Why Momo? Why do you have to hurt me so bad?_

_Tzuyu?? Why?? Why weren’t you like that with me??? Why??!?!_

_When the video ended, I put my phone down and removed my earphones. I put my arm over my eyes and my hand on my chest._ It hurts.

_Seems like Tzuyu is ready to flirt with everyone else but me. She’s fine with calling Jeongyeon her Romeo… and calling Momo her girlfriend… What do you call me, Tzuyu?!?! Why did I miss the nickname calling!!! Call me yours! And I’ll call you mine!! TT_

_I suddenly remember the picture of Tzuyu on set. The one our manager sent to our group. The one I secretly put as my wallpaper in my phone. Will you ever be mine?_

_After a minute or so, I grab my phone again_

**Sana:** MINARII TT have you seen this??

 **Mina:** ??

 **Sana:** TT

 **Mina:** oh yeah. They’re cute 🥰

 **Sana:** They’re not!! What are you saying??

 **Sana:** I don't understand why she's not like that with me! We had scenes together and she wasn't like that with me :(

_I sent a bunch of crying stickers to Mina._

**Mina:** Oh Sana-unnie, you know Tzuyu. She's... You have to initiate when it comes to her.

 **Sana:** Why is it different with Momo??? She was pointing at her and telling 'she's the woman she loves' :((((((((

 **Mina:** Sana... I'm sure it's not what you think

 **Sana:** Then what about her hair???? She said it smells good TT

 **Mina:** I'm sure it's just Tzuyu being Tzuyu

 **Sana:** Well she wasn't being 'Tzuyu' with me :((((((((((((((

 **Sana:** Before I know it they'll be girlfriends.... And then they'll get married...

 **Sana:** While I'm stuck there being Momo's Maid of Honor!

 **Sana:** Planning their wedding!!!

 **Sana:** The wedding that's supposed to be mine!

 **Mina:** Sana-unnie... Isn't that a bit too much? I don't think they'll get married just because Tzuyu thinks her hair smells good on one studio time.

 **Sana:** They're calling each other girlfriends!!! I'm dead, Minari! I'm dead! And I'll die alone

 **Mina:** Hardly...

 **Mina:** But I sympathize with you on this one.

 **Mina:** On the bright side, you won't have to torture yourself. You won't be Momo-unnie's Maid of Honor!

 **Sana:** I won't??

 **Sana:** cos they wont get married, right??

 **Sana:** they’ll break up or something

 **Mina:** …cos Momo-unnie would definitely pick me unnie

 **Sana:** YAHHHH!!!!!

* * *

_"Have you tried telling her how you feel?"_

_"Yes", I mumble as I cry myself on the table._

_Mina was shocked and says, "Really?? What did she say?"_

"Tzuyu-ah... I need to tell you something"

I pull her aside, and bring her down the basement. Hopefully someone won’t come and interrupt us. This is it. This is it. If she knows how I feel maybe there’s a slim chance she feels the same?? I mean she likes to copy me and tease me about it. Maybe it’s her child-like, playful way of telling my she likes me, right?? I mean she basically skipped the whole childhood school flirting! Hehee…

Once alone, I held her hand, inhaled deeply, then looked in her eyes, "I love you. Tzuyu"

Tzuyu blinks then says, "Uhm... Why are you suddenly being like this? Do… do you need something?"

I shake my head fervently and pout, "I just... I don't know how else to say this... I love you, Tzuyu! I really do!"

A beat.

Then Tzuyu tilts her head, "Uhmm... Okay then? I... I love you too, unnie." Then she awkwardly pulls away from my grasp to give me hug.

Great. She definitely did not get what I mean!

I pull away from her and put both my hands in her shoulders, ready to shake her. "No, I mean like I want to date you!"

Tzuyu just giggles and say, "Ahh ~ You don't mean it."

"Of course I do. Do you think I'm not serious??"

_"Oh no..." Mina says_

_I bang my head on the table, "Yes... Augh."_

_Mina puts a comforting hand at my back, "I think I know where this is going..."_

Tzuyu just smiles mischievously and pauses before saying, "Do yOu tHiNk I'm nOt sEriOuS?" Tzuyu copies me… The way I scolded Dahyun back when we were in Sixteen…

TT

She laughs when I frown, and I hit her shoulders lightly, "Tzuyu-ah! When are you gonna let that go?!"

She’s still laughing when someone calls for her, "Tzuyu! Here you are! Come, come! I made you some pasta.”

Tzuyu nods then turns to me. “Come, unnie. Let’s eat.”

I followed her dejectedly. So much for telling her how I feel.

_"How about... You get her something. A gift maybe?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You give her a gift and then you tell her that you really mean it."_

_This is why I come to Mina with this. She always knows what to do!_

_"You think it will work?" I’m becoming too hopeful for this…_

_"Well if she's not taking the traditional way seriously... Then maybe we should try some gimmicks."_

_Feeling determined, I agree with her. "Alright"_

_How could it go wrong, right?_

* * *

_I spent the whole day with Mina in the mall, finding the perfect gift. And I’m quite convinced there’s no way Tzuyu would mistake this as anything else but me confessing to her!_

_I’m hugging my gift with both arms and I could only imagine her cuddling this at night… and thinking of me!! 😊_

_And then her smiles… and then her face…_

_Ahh~~_

_Reaching the dorm, Mina looks back at me before opening the door. “Ready?”_

_I put the human-sized bear (taller than me, and definitely three times my size in width) at my side to look at Mina. Even with the struggle, I’m still smiling brightly. My heart is pounding like crazy but I know it’s not because of the nervousness, but my excitement, “This is it, Minari! I’m gonna get myself a girlfriend!!”_

_Mina just laughs and says, “If you say so. Ganbatte kudasai!”_

_Once again, I nod at her._

_She opens the door and announces we are home. And our members welcome her warmly. I follow closely, covering myself with the big teddy bear._

_I heard some squealing from the inside. Once Mina had closed the door behind me, I was bombarded with our members._

_“Wooah~~ It’s a big teddy bear!!!”_

_"YAAAAY! Sana got us—_

_“IS THAT A LIFE SIZE TEDDY BEAR??”_

_“AWWW SANA, YOU DIDN’T HAVE TO—”_

_“Stop it! Why would you think it’s for you??”_

_“Who else could it be? You only love me, Sana-yah, right??”_

_Before I can answer any of them, Momo (??) had pulled the teddy bear from my hands. And then the next thing I know, Chaeyoung is holding it in both of her hands and shaking it furiously (I’m convinced the teddy bear will take her down, it’s probably four times her size?? Is that safe?)_

_“IT’S SO FLUFFY!!!”_

_Dahyun is there with her next, hugging it from behind, “Chaeyoung-ah! Take a picture of me!! Ahh~~ What should we call it??”_

_Call it??_

_"No, it's not for you! It's for—” I tried to stop them, but they’re not listening. They’re already suggesting names. But Momo is looking at me expectantly, obviously hearing it._

_“It’s for us… Yeah…” Strike 2_

_I look around and see the person I want to give it to is not even in the living room. She’s in the dining table, happily munching on a late lunch (probably). Jihyo is seated across her, waving at us, and smiling brightly._

_Jihyo nudges Tzuyu and points to us. Tzuyu looks, with her puffed cheeks, and smiles at us, waving her chopsticks._

_There it is._

_She’s so cute._

_I wait till my heart jumps in joy…_

_Till she looks away and resumes her eating._

_Till Mina is squeezing my hand._

_I look back at my supposedly gift, only to see the members taking turns on taking pictures with it. It had settled down the floor and everyone is trying to sit on it._

_Momo had already found a good spot, "Come, come Minari. I think it can fit two people."_

_Mina looks at me for permission and I just nod weakly._

_Soon I feel someone at my side. I slowly look to my side, to see her side profile._

_“You got a teddy bear,” She says plainly._

_“Yeah…” I say slowly. It’s for you… is what I wanted to say. But the words… the words are stuck in my throat. Even though every part of my body is telling me to hug her and keep her close. I just… I’m a little afraid._

_She turns to me and smiles, “It’s cute.”_

_This is it… This is your chance._

_“Tzuyu… It’s—”_

_Jeongyeon comes and pulls Tzuyu towards the commotion, and I instinctively put my hand in her wrist._

Give me a second. Just a second.

_Tzuyu looks back at me in question._

_"Ahhh, Nayeonnie... Move your butt. Tzuyu won't fit!"_

_"Tzuyu, come and sit on me."_

_"Hey! Stop corrupting the maknae!"_

_Kids… We’re all kids._

_“Unnie?” Tzuyu says as she looks at my hand in her wrist._

Not today.

_I shake my head quickly and join her in trying to fit on a picture with it._

_Next time… I’ll get it right next time._

_Later, camped out in Momo’s room (after kicking Jeongyeon out ~ if she didn’t pull Tzuyu away, I would’ve been cuddling with her tonight, instead…) we’re back to the drawing board figuring out how I can confess to Tzuyu… successfully._

_Mina thought to loop Momo in. Because why not? Three heads are better than one (or two?). And If she knows, then maybe, less competition for me. (Even though Momo had sworn she wasn’t flirting with Tzuyu – alright Momo. I give you one pass!)_

_"Why don't you ask her out on a date?"_

_"You really think she'd go out with me?"_

_Momo and Mina look at each other before shrugging. Momo continues and says, "Well, she probably will with the thought that it's non-platonic... But maybe as you go on, she'll realize it's romantic... And then you can tell her how you feel."_

_Okay…_

_Yes, yes. That makes sense!!_

_Tzuyu’s an air-head sometimes, but she has gotta figure out that a date is a date right?? I mean… she has watched enough dramas with Nayeon-unnie! That should’ve been for something!_

_When I saw Tzuyu go to the bathroom, I quickly follow her. I saw her facing the mirror about ready to brush her teeth, that I just say, “Tzuyu! What do you think of going out tomorrow? It’s your day-off too right?”_

_And before she goes and invites someone else, I say, “Just us!! Just you and me, and no one else!” Thinking I’m messing this up, I try to recover quickly, “I mean… I just miss hanging out with my Tzuyu, okay? So why don’t we spend the day tomorrow?”_

_Tzuyu raises her eyebrow at me and I know she already thinks I’m a weirdo. But Tzuyu is Tzuyu. Tzuyu is our maknae, and no matter how weird her unnies are, she actually does as she is told. “Okay..? What… time do we leave tomorrow?”_

_See?_

* * *

_Okay, at this point, I’m just convinced… the love deities hate me._

_Tzuyu is wearing a cute sweater and a mask, and her cute hat – my heart doing its gymnastics as I stare at her and at the thought that she’ll be my girlfriend tonight… when, when my hand is already at the door knob, Jihyo just calls Tzuyu over._

_Jihyo just had to._

_“Where are you two going?”_

_Of course, Tzuyu dutifully says, “Out, unnie. We’re spending the day together.”_

_Jihyo goes to Tzuyu, fixing her hat and her mask, then sends a side-glance at me, “Okay, but where?”_

_Tzuyu looks at me slowly waiting for me to answer._

_And I try to play it coolly, even though Momo, Mina and I had spent the whole night planning out the whole perfect date, “We’ll eat lunch at the Sky Rose Garden, and then see the movie… and then maybe walk around abit, and then there’s—”_

_“Are you two going to the mall?”_

_I fought so hard to groan… Really I did. Jihyo is looking at me like I’m about to ask her child’s hand in marriage, and I’m trying to be lowkey about it… but Nayeon-unnie isn’t helping… to be honest she sounds anything but help._

_“If we’re going to see a movie, then yes.” Tzuyu says, obviously oblivious to the whole thing. Bless her soul._

_“Sweet. Can you get me—”_

_“No!”_

_“Oh come on! You don’t even know what I’m gonna say!”_

_“Just do online shopping like the rest of us!”_

_“Are you two going out?? Tzuyu!! Get me a new sketchbook! I’m out of pages—”_

_“No!”_

_“Okay.”_

_I glare at Tzuyu but before I can even look at her direction, Jeongyeon is coming towards us and says, “Tzuyu, can you drop this by the service center? My iPad is… glitching.”_

_I’m gonna beat up all of them._

_See, when I said Tzuyu does as she is told, everyone knew this. So even if she’s savage sometimes or when we baby her all the time, she does as she is told. So you need an errand girl? She’s your go-to._

_So yeah…_

_I’m gonna beat up all of them. (Except Tzuyu… and Mina and Momo)_

_“We’re not doing your errands! Come on! We’re bonding! We don’t ask you to do errands when you go out!” I whine as I point my finger at Jeongyeon accusingly._

_“Ahh~~ Did someone say errands? Can you get me some Chocolate Milk? Pretty please with cherries on top?”_

_Great. Just great._

_Dahyun is now clinging in my arm and being cute. Which is definitely a rare sight because it’s usually me forcing myself in her personal space._

_From afar, I can see Mina looking at me apologetic, and Momo laughing. While Tzuyu is taking all of her unnies requests diligently._

_This is so unfair._

* * *

_I’m ready to cry and call it a day._

_It’s hot outside, and apparently, the sky garden is the best place to go to only when the weather cooperates._

_The thing is, we kinda have to wear our jackets as part of our disguise, so fans won’t flock us… and well… so Dispatch won’t get a picture of us. Our managers are nearby, blending in the crowd, ready to give us an escape route._

_I see Tzuyu is already sweating and I already feel bad. This… wasn’t supposed to be like this!_

_I reach for my handkerchief and wipe her forehead. “I’m sorry. This sucks. I didn’t mean for this to be this terrible.”_

_Tzuyu nods, but smiles anyway, “It’s okay, unnie. This place is very nice.” She points to the bush nearby. “I’ll take a picture of you. Go there.”_

_I shake my head and pull her hand, “No. Let’s take a picture together. I have enough selcas for this year already.”_

_Tzuyu just chuckles. She stands besides me and puts a rose between us._

_Even with the heat, we tried to make the most of it. Looking at it, it wasn’t so bad after all, because we didn’t even notice the time._

_Tzuyu grabs my attention by grabbing my hand telling me it’s about time our movie is to start. I nod my head and pay for our food. Tzuyu holds my hands and telling me to hurry up. And I tighten my hold on hers and say I didn’t want to fall while running. (Because I’m clumsy…. Alright, alright! Because I wanted to hold her hand 😊 )_

_As I was reviewing our photos together, I saw one that I really love. I was looking at her smiling as she holds a rose bringing it up to her lips._

_Just perfect… for my unrequited feelings._

_…._

_A movie and some errands later, I’m tired already._

_During dinner, we didn’t even enjoy it that much because we saw people in the label that ended up joining us in our table._

_I’m really really convinced that fate is not on my side._

_Like it doesn’t even want me to confess???_

_We’re walking at the overpass park, aimlessly and my head is going blank. I can feel my legs getting tired and I know Tzuyu is too. But she’s not complaining. Not yet._

_“Unnie, thank you for today.” She says softly, while licking her ice cream._

_I look at her weakly and say, “Ahh~ Tzuyu. You don’t have to be nice about it. Today sucks.”_

_“It does? But I had fun. Did you not?”_

_How did she even had fun??? The Sky Rose Garden was hot too even enjoy, there were kids whispering at our back in the movie theater who spoiled the whole thing!!, we went from one store to another finishing our Twice’s list of errands, we didn’t even get a moment alone at dinner, and now, my legs are tired!_

_I pout at her and snuggle close to her, “Aahh~~ This wasn’t how it’s supposed to go!”_

_She puts her free arm around me to keep me steady as we walk, then she says, “How is it supposed to go?”_

_“We were supposed to bond!”_

_I hear Tzuyu giggles before she says, “We bond all the time.” I look up to her to see her lick her ice cream and all I could think about is how she was supposed to be licking me—_

_Okay, calm down, Sana!! You can’t corrupt her. Not yet!! Augh… but from where I am, the view of her neck really looks—_

_No, no, no! Why are you suddenly being such horny teenager?? She’s 18!! She hasn’t even gotten her first kiss yet! Stop this! This should be innocent and sweet! The cute first relationship she deserves!_

_“I’m sorry that unnie didn’t have a great time. Hmm. I’ll treat you to a massage next time. Would you like that?”_

_“Ahh~ I want us to spend time together!”_

_She giggles and says, “Unnie is being clingy again. But we’re together all the time?”_

_I groan, “I meant… just the two of us.”_

_> ,<_

_Strike 3._

* * *

_I went directly to my room to change. As I was taking off my shirt, Jihyo comes in. “Sana… can I ask you something personal?”_

_“Sure. What is it, Jihyo?” Sure Jihyo. Best time to be personal with someone is when they’re stripping off their clothes._

_“Are you… Was today with Tzuyu a date?”_

_I was stuck midway removing my pants when I heard that, “I…”_

_Jihyo comes close, “Sana… I love you, you know I do. But do you think… Do you think Tzuyu is ready for that?”_

_I raise my eyebrow at her when she starts using her serious voice on me, “For a date?”_

_“Yes.”_

_I am completely underdressed, just on my bra and underwear as I cross my arms in front of her. I’m supposed to feel exposed, but now I’m just feeling defensive. “I wouldn’t be able to answer for Tzuyu… but are you? Are you ready for her to date?”_

_“Me?”_

_“I know she is always your favorite—”_

_“I don’t have a favorite. I love you all equally.” I scoff at that._

_“We all know she’s your favorite.”_

_“Sana—”_

_I laugh and grab a comfortable shirt, “It’s fine… I mean… I’m not really one to speak, right? I… I like her, Jihyo. Like I wanna date her.” There it is._

_A moment before she speaks again, “Hmmm.”_

_I found a short and turns to her, “Is there a problem here?”_

_There’s a look in her eyes and then she says, “Yes. I don’t want Tzuyu to think about this right now. Can you not confess to her?”_

_Did she just… “What?”_

_She takes a step closer, “Sana…. Come on! Its Tzuyu! We’ve all seen her after she got called in by the label after she got backslash from the ‘unspeakable’!”_

_“She was young—”_

_“Exactly! She was young and she didn’t have to be put through that! She didn’t deserve to be used in some political agenda!”_

_“What has that gotta to do with my feelings for her??”_

_“You’re… you’re both girls, Sana!”_

_…_

_“Look. It’s Tzuyu… We all know she’ll say yes to whatever we tell her—”_

_I... do not like what she's implying at all. “I’m not gonna force to something she’s not okay with, Jihyo!”_

_“Yes! But I know you! I know how your confession will go! And I know what she’ll say. If this is someone else, she’d go and say she’s not ready. But if it’s one of us, if it’s one of us she says she’ll give it a try and see where it goes because she can’t—won’t refuse us!”_

_“You make it sound like I’m manipulating her! What if she feels the same?”_

_“Well does she? I mean I’m guessing this isn’t the first time you have tried to confess to her.”_

_Suddenly I feel air being knocked out of my lungs._

_What the fuck?_

_Why am I suddenly feeling attacked? I have lots to say. I can defend myself and my feelings. And I know… I know Jihyo’s intentions are. She’s just being protective with Tzuyu. Even if it’s from one of us._

_But every time my confession goes wrong, or something stops me from confessing, it’s like the confession gets buried inside me. It’s like the feeling is suppressed on its own. It’s like… it gets framed inside me… not allowed to be spoken._

_I don’t feel like crying… Actually, I just feel like lashing out. But I can’t towards Jihyo. I can’t. Because I know she means well. But I’m never one to back down. So go near her and say, “Lucky for you, you don’t even have to worry about anything! Because every sign is telling me not to confess.”_

_I went towards the door. And just like before, when my hand touches the knob she says, “Maybe you should never.”_

* * *

_A year and half later, I still keep my feelings buried. Deeply. To the depths of myself. Not even glancing in her direction, staying away from her, not even being clingy towards her. I redirect my affections towards Dahyun. Surprisingly, it is easier to tell her I love her. I think we even managed to go on an actual dates here and there._

_Jihyo… isn’t as protective to Dahyun as she is to Tzuyu. And she said she didn’t have a favorite._

_But really, it’s more of Jihyo can tell her No and Dahyun would say Maybe. While Tzuyu would take every word of Jihyo as truth. It somehow made her dependent to Jihyo. It made me bitter just a little bit._

_When Tzuyu and Chaeyoung graduated, I can see Jeongyeon taking her out more often. It made me raise my eyebrows at it, and find myself looking at Jihyo. I see her eyes twitching every time they go out and come back late._

_Jeongyeon had probably the same talk Jihyo gave me… But the difference, is Jeongyeon had always held a special bond with Tzuyu, that if she and Jihyo disagree about something, Tzuyu would find herself in the middle: equally not wanting to choose._

_Whatever._

_I’m over it._

_Then Tzuyu came out of the bathroom drying her hair. Gosh. I wait till the feeling is back. Just because I agreed never to confess to her doesn't mean I have ridden of the feeling. It's still there, roaring it's little head whenever Tzuyu is near, whenever she smiles, whenever she laughs..._

_damn it. I'm not fooling anyone. This crush has turned into an infatuation._

_I don’t normally drink, but this time, me and Momo are halfway through a wine given by a fan. This year sucks. Bad headlines here and there and Mina… the one who keeps us grounded, the one who tells us not to drink so much, the one who makes everything alright is not with us._

_I hear Momo laughing at my side and closing my mouth, “Are you still not over your crush?”_

_“Of course I am. But I’m not blind!” I say snapping her hand away._

_It made her laugh even harder, “You should hear her in Japanese. You’re gonna melt when you find out what I’ve been teaching her. Hehee.”_

_I glare at her and grab her shirt, “Yah Momoring! Are you… are you tainting our maknae?!”_

_Momo blinks and pushed me away, “You’re such a perve!” She slaps her thighs, laughing harder and says, “I’m teaching her food names!”_

_I whine and pout at her, “Why would that make me melt?!”_

_“Why wouldn’t it?!”_

_I roll my eyes and realized Momo is obviously far beyond sobriety at this point. I found myself accessing my cloud and pulling up our pictures at that time Tzuyu and I went on a ‘date’._

_Looking back at it, I have regrets._

_She had fun that day. She said so herself. But I was busy projecting my idea of a perfect date to see it. To feel the moment._

_And then I got carried away with Jihyo’s warnings._

_It could’ve been my window and things would’ve been my different._

_Momo pushes herself in me and grabs my phone. “Ahh~ you two look cute in here.”_

_I grab the phone back from her and pushed her. We get very physical when we’re drunk. “Yes we are. Now shut up.”_

_She giggles again._

_I hear another ding. I clicked on the notification. It’s my bestfriend from Japan… who’s currently having a trip in Rome. It’s a picture of her holding a coin with the infamous Trevi fountain in the background, then a following text, “Make a wish?”_

_I laugh at her cheesiness. Without thinking, I sent her a picture of me and Tzuyu. The one where I was looking at her and she was smelling a rose._

_**“Let her know about my feelings.”** _

__

_Then I see her typing._

_“I got you. #SaTzu”_

_And then she sent a video of her flipping the coin towards the fountain while shouting, “A tip to my fallen ship!”_

_Then I shake my head. There's just no way..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not my best work lol


	4. This is Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana and Tzuyu exchanging bodies... in Sana's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter of Sana’s POV.

_4 years in the dorm and I know I can wake up into the craziest things… But what I didn’t expect… is to wake up with this…_

_“Sana-unnie, what are you doing in the floor?” I hear Dahyun asked…_

_Am I on the floor? What? And why am I… Why is Dahyun in our room?_

_I rub my eyes off of sleep as I turn to direction of the loud voices that are shooting spikes in my head. Augh. I’m never drinking with Momo again. “What is going on?”_

_“Why is everybody so loud?” I nod… agreeing with Chaeyoung..? who is at my side?!_

_What the fuck..?! Why is Chaeyoung at my side? Where is Momo?!_

_I look around and realized this is not Momo and Jeongyeon’s room… this is the Maknae’s room. Okay, make sense that Dahyun is here. But why am **I** here?!_

_My eyes landed on Dahyun… who is helping me on the floor._

_Wait… Me? But I’m here… who is..?_

_What… the_ actual _fuck?!_

_(If Nayeon can hear my thoughts, she would murder me for swearing in front of the maknaes…)_

_“WHAT IS GOING ON?!” I pointed at_ someone _who looks like me! Do doppelganger even exists?!_

_“Aahh. Tzuyu, not so loud!” Chaeyoung whines at my side covering her ears with her pillow._

_Oh shit! (Yup, Nayeon, sorry) Where is (my) Tzuyu?! I look around and she’s not here?_

_“Relax, it’s Sana-unnie.” Dahyun turns to my doppelganger, not without putting a hand in my shoulder._

_What?! No! I’m here! I’m Sana!_

_“Why are you--, why am I?” This… This is probably the first time I’m loss of words with my Korean._

_But before I can wrap my head around it… my doppelganger practically dragged me out of the room and into… the bathroom?_

_Right after she closed the door, I quickly put my hand in my head for that hangover headache… and also this confusion buzzing in my head. “Who are you?”_

_I gasp, wait what? Did that just… That sounded like…_

_“Tzuyu”_

_Yes… It sounded like Tzuyu._

_I see her staring, jaw dropping in me. And then I slowly turn towards the mirror._

_Well,_ fuck me.

_“This can’t be real”_

* * *

_I’m pacing back and forth in the small bathroom, trying to figure out what on Earth is happening. This can’t be happening, right? This is not some movie, probably a dream?!_

_“Can we just go to Jihyo-unnie and tell her what happened?”_

_“Tell her what? We don’t exactly know what happened!” I reply, a little bitter that in time of need, Jihyo was the first one that pop into her head._

_(Okay Sana, this is not the time to be bitter. Remind yourself that you love Jihyo)_

_“Okay, but maybe she’ll know what to do?”_

_I blink at her and wonder what’s going on in her head. I’m not gonna deny that Jihyo is pretty reliable in about any problem you have. But_ absolutely _not at this, right?! We exchanged bodies! That’s not something (God) Jihyo can fix! “Do you think Jihyo knows some voodoo that can fix this?”_

_She cries, “I don’t know! This is just stressing me out.”_

_Okay, that snapped me out of my (selfishness) rant. I stopped pacing and went to her, kneeling in front of her. I held her hands with mine and look at her reassuringly… (Which is weird ‘cause now I’m staring at my face? Why is this so weird?!) “I’m sorry.” I stand up, to run circles on her back._

_(And just like how I know Jihyo has a 6 th sense just about every time we’re together, or when Tzuyu is out of her sight) Jihyo comes knocking on the door, “Sana, what are you doing to Tzuyu?”_

_Couldn’t help but pout at that and mumble, “Why do they always assume I’m at fault?”_

_“Unnie…” I heard her say, and I look back to see her looking scared._

_Jihyo knocks again and says, “Tzuyu, sweetie, are you okay?”_

_I gasp in disbelief. Trust Jihyo to think I’ll do something bad at Tzuyu! Did she think we were here making out or something?! It’s been a year!_

_“I’m fine, unnie! Sana-unnie is just helping me with something.” I tried to lie, but my hand went quickly to my throat, not getting used to Tzuyu’s voice._

_“I don’t talk like that,” Tzuyu hushes me, and I look at her apologetic. This might take a while getting used to._

_“Is Sana holding you hostage? Sana what are you doing?”_

_I roll my eyes and about to protest but I hear Tzuyu say, “We’re coming out, Jihyo.”_

_And I look at her in awe. That… That sounded exactly like me… like how I would’ve said it. What the hell?!_

_“We’ll figure it out later, okay?” She whispers into me as she wraps her arms around me._

_Before I know it, I’m in the arms of Jihyo with her inspecting me. “What were you two doing in there?”_

_I’m quick to defend myself, “Sana-unnie wasn’t doing anything bad! Why would you assume—”_

_Then Tzuyu clears her throat and (oh my god) just_ giggles _and say, “Wouldn’t you like to know?” And… and then she winked at Jihyo before leaving the stunned girl._

_My God… Why did she have to say it like that?! Tzuyu would make Jihyo kill me._

_Jihyo sputters then calls for my name but really after Tzuyu and I was just there stunned._

_How…_

_Damn._

_Did I just watch Tzuyu pull me_ so perfectly?

* * *

_I knew we can’t really find an answer by looking at the internet on how we exchanged bodies but we did anyway. But as I expected, we weren’t really successful._

_Bottomline, we agreed to act normally around our members so they wouldn’t be suspicious._

_And by normally, I meant… telling everyone I love them. (Tzuyu did say maybe it’s the key to getting our bodies back. Telling everyone we’re grateful and not taking thing for granted or something)_

_I’ve always wondered what’s going on in Tzuyu’s head. And I’m really grasping at straws here. Aside from witty remarks here and there, I don’t really know how Tzuyu_ acts.

_I think I should try to ‘fix’ Tzuyu. Aha! That’s it! She’s always had problems expressing herself. (Because there’s the language barrier) I guess there’s being shy? But I feel like Tzuyu just needs a little push sometimes._

_So I went around and give everyone a hug and telling them good morning. (Okay, maybe a little over the top and way too cheerful for Tzuyu, but there’s no guide in exchanging bodies so she should give me a break)_

_It would explain their confused faces, but definitely worth it because I see them smiling right after. Why can’t Tzuyu do this more?_

**_…_ **

_I knock on the door to my bedroom. I wait till Mina answers and I peek my head in the room. I see her smile softly at me then I asked, “Unnie, can I come in?” I giggle internally, not really used to calling anyone unnie._

_She raises her eyebrow but nods anyway. She brings down her Switch and sits up on her bed. She taps the spot next to her and I hop towards it._

_“Good morning. How are you feeling?”_

_She smiles and says, “A little okay. How are you?”_

_“Feeling great. I think today will be good day!” I say brightly. I remember Mina telling me she’d like to see a bright Tzuyu, and that she likes Tzuyu’s smile._

_And just as I thought, she smiles even bigger, “Aww. That’s a nice attitude, Tzuyu.”_

_“We have a fanmeet today. Call us if you’re feeling lonely, okay?” I tell her as I fix her hair. She hasn’t combed her hair yet, but I still think she’s beautiful._

_“What has gotten into you?” She says chuckling._

_I just smile and shrug, “Just looking out for my unnie.” Mina likes to be babied, the way Tzuyu is._

_“Well this is a sight to see. My dongsaeng taking care of me, huh.” She says jokingly while nudging me._

_Remembering how Tzuyu would’ve done it when embarrassed, I changed my voice a little and pout, hitting her arm lightly, “Hey! I can take care of my unnie as well!”_

_She laughs heartily and I smile. Mission success!_

_She leans her head over my shoulder and says, “Aww. Thank you, Tzuyu. Have a great day at the fanmeet, okay? Make them happy just as you made me.”_

_I nod and put my arm around her and kissed the top of her head. “Don’t worry about it. You can join us soon, okay? Take your time.”_

**_…_ **

_I sat by Nayeon during breakfast and I know they’ve always had this teasing dynamic between them so I thought of fixing that? As Nayeon put a bread in my plate, while talking to Jeongyeon, I said, “Unnie. Thank you. I knew I can always rely on you.”_

_Nayeon stopped talking and slowly turned to me, “W-what?”_

_“Thank you for always looking out for us and making us laugh. I love you, unnie. Let’s be friends forever.” Okay that’s maybe a little over the top: seeing as everyone at the table looked at us confused, and from across the table, I can see Tzuyu putting her spoon down. But gotta use all your cards, right? I lean into Nayeon and snuggle at her – ignored her dropping her food from her mouth to look at me in disbelief._

_“Hey! What is going on?!” Jeongyeon scoffs and points at me. But Nayeon was quick to put her arms around me._

_“Okay, shut up. Just because she’s only soft for you, doesn’t mean she’s not allowed to be soft for everyone else.” Nayeon hugs me tight and kisses my temple, “Awww. Tzuyu. Yes, yes. Let’s be friends forever.”_

_Later, when everyone is busy preparing. I see Jeongyeon cleaning the table. I stood up and helped her. “It’s fine Tzuyu, I got this.”_

_I shake my head and say, “It’s okay. I can help. You can get ready.”_

_She tilts her head and looks at me confused, “What’s going on with you today?”_

_I just smile and say, “I’m just feeling thankful for my unnies.”_

_“Are you… are you feeling homesick again?” She looks at me worryingly._

_Homesick? Tzuyu is feeling homesick? Again?!_

_She hugs me from behind and says, “Okay, it’s okay. We love you. And we’re your family. Okay?”_

_I nod, not sure what to do. I suddenly feel warm… Wait what?_

_“Don’t be sad, okay? But it’s okay to miss them. How about you come home with me this weekend? I’ll let you walk the dogs. Would you like that?”_

_Not sure what to do, I nod and give her a reassuring smile._

_We were in the same van going to the fanmeet today and I’m sitting next to Jihyo, in front of us, Chaeyoung and Dahyun are squabbling about something. Regardless of what happened in the past, I know Jihyo is only looking out for Tzuyu… being motherly and all. So I got up all the courage I can get and lean into her. “Unnie… I…”_

_Jihyo drops her phone and looks at me smiling, “Hmm?”_

_“I love you, unnie. Thank you for always looking out for me, taking care of me, making sure I don’t feel lonely when I feel homesick. You’ve always been patient, even when you have lots of things to do, you still take time to check on me.” I still can’t believe I missed Tzuyu feeling homesick. Like what? When? Why did no one tell me!?_

_“Oh, that’s nothing, Tzuyu.”_

_I grab her hand and give it a squeeze. “No. It’s not nothing. It’s nice and that’s very kind of you.”_

_There’s something that changed in Jihyo’s face. She quickly grabbed me to hug me and says, “Awww, Tzuyu. I’m always here for you, okay? Unnie loves you.”_

_I nod and sigh. This is good. I hug her back and for the first time, smile contently. They deserve to know what Tzuyu is feeling, right?_

**_….._ **

_I can’t believe the amount of fans that had attempted to flirt with Tzuyu. Like?!_

_I feel like it just goes over her head because she doesn’t know it’s flirting and I feel bad slightly. I know, I know. I’ve been there._

_I smile shyly and make sure her fansites get as much as cute and beautiful photos they can get because, really, Tzuyu is so beautiful, the world deserves it. (Not to mention, this girl rarely takes selfies: speaking of… Not to take (full) advantage of the situation but I had taken tons of selcas when I was in their room earlier right after I took a shower, that made Chaeyoung looked at me confused)_ Because _I don’t know why this happened, but I really have only a handful pictures of Tzuyu. And she really doesn’t like to take pictures of herself which is_ so ridiculous. _So I took the initiative of taking selcas for her. (Okay, maybe for my own benefit so I can stare at it when we go back to our bodies – but small details, right?)_

_Momo and I had been playing with each other. They have this weird dynamic of being kids together, so I guess that’s fun… when all of a sudden Momo wraps her arms around me, and asks for a kiss._

_I mean…_

_Why not?_

_Lol._

_So I give her a kiss on her cheek. I laugh when she squeals and puts her hand in her mouth, detaching herself from me._

_Damn, Tzuyu has everyone wrapped around her fingers. If I act cute around them, they try to run away from me, but when it’s Tzuyu, she suddenly becomes a magnet, everyone flocking around her and hugging her._

_Momo comes back to me again, but still blushing and wraps her arms around me again. “Ahh~ Tzuyu is being affectionate today.” She starts swaying me until I see Tzuyu walking towards us. I smile at her._

_I sigh in relief. I don’t… feel giddy when she’s near. I can act normal around her. This is good._

_She comes to me, giggling, pulling me in by the wrist. I twirled until she puts her arms around me. Is Tzuyu being brave?!_

_She whispers into me, “What do you think you’re doing?” Awww. Why is she hissing at me?_

_“What ever do you mean?”_

_“Don’t go around hugging people, and kissing people.”_

_Is she… “Awww. Is Tzuyu jealous?”_

_She pulls back at me and it’s kinda weird seeing my face like that. She should be smiling! And giving everyone hugs! (including me!) “That’s my body, my face!”_

_I giggle and say, “I’m being the maknae bringing freshness to everyone!”_

_She frowns and shakes her head, “No. That’s Chaeyoung. Not me.” She paused, looking at me then says, “Maybe Dahyun-unnie at some extent, but not me.”_

_But all I can think about is, “Stop frowning. That’s not me.”_

_“Oh, so I should continue being great, doing you spot on, while you go and ruin me?”_

_Okay. Time to fix Tzuyu for real._

_I pull back and flexed my face. Yap. Aegyo does better in her face anyway._

_“Smile for me, Tzuyu-ah.”_

_I’m gonna make her smile, even if it’s the last thing I’ll ever do._

_I put my hands up to my face and squish her cute cheeks._

_Everyone else seems to be catching up… Which is obvious. I know they always do. Ha! You can’t resist me now, Tzuyu-ssi._

_I pout and pull the best aegyo I can do. And I know it’s having the intended effect when Nayeon started cooing in me._

_I laugh at how, even on my face, Tzuyu can still pull her infamous ‘tired with this shit’ face._

_I mouth to her, “You’re still not gonna smile for me?”_

_I started dancing the heart choreography in Signal. And the crowd cheers more loudly._

_My heart thumps for joy when she started squealing, “Awwww”_

_I just know she’s dying inside. Lol. “Our Tzuyu is so cute, right Once?” Yap. I’m winning. She went near me and side hugs me. ‘Cause just like me, she knows what she has to do. We turn to the crowd and she puts her arms on top of her head to make a heart. I whisper into her, “See? Was that so hard?”_

_In which she replies back, “So this is how you choose to play. Okay.”_

_She pulls back from me and to my surprise… she started being_ cute. _Tzuyu gets embarrassed when you ask her to do cute expressions, but if you ask her to do cute expressions while dancing? You can bet she can definitely pull it off. I guess, what’s making me surprised is that I’m watching her… in my body._

_It’s like watching yourself from the outside? The headache is there again, and it’s making me more confused. I can’t put my head around it._

_She winks at me when she’s done fan servicing(?), and I… Is she… Great. She’s_ now _being sexy. My only problem here is I’d rather see her be sexy in her body not mine. (But can’t really complain much because Tzuyu could swear she CANNOT be sexy to save her life. Yet here she is…)_

_And also… is that how I look when I’m dancing those parts?! I’m so hot… I almost facepalm myself. Be humble, Sana._

_“Eh?”_

_My jaw dropped… Where did she get that?! I can only imagine people talking about this and Momo teasing me after this. What the hell, Tzuyu? Do I? When did I ever do that?!_

_After that whole fiasco, I decided it’s my turn to mess with her. If she’s raining my fansites with sexy pictures then I’m raining hers with cute ones. Of course, I made sure I was being affectionate with other members, not forgetting about my mission._

_Nayeon calls me (Tzuyu) over and says, “Tzuyu-ssi. Come give me a kiss.”_

_I laugh and was about ready to give her. Nayeon had always Tzuyu about this ever since our anniversary Vlive. Hmm. I held out my hand towards her and say, “Come, come unnie.” Her eyes widen and says, “Really?” And I nod._

_Before she can come though, I found myself being hugged by Tzuyu. “If you don’t kick it down a notch, I’m gonna start dancing to Taxi Taxi.”_

_There it is. My greatest weakness._

_“You wouldn’t dare.”_

_But she’s already running across the stage._

_Nayeon comes at my side, turning her cheek. “Kiss me.”_

_My eyes are on Tzuyu now raising her arms about ready to dance. I gulp. I know Tzuyu make good with her terms. So I turn to Nayeon and giggle, “I change my mind, unnie. Maybe later.”_

_Nayeon whines and started lifting her arms, “What? No! Give me my kiss Tzuyu-ah!” I just laugh and runaway from her. Sorry Nayeon-ssi. Better safe than sorry._

* * *

_Chaeyoung insists that she’s gonna take care of me. Whatever that is._

_Inside their room she pulled me and told me, “Strip Tzuyu.”_

_…_

_I look at her shocked. I giggle nervously and say, “What?”_

_“Take it off.” She says looking at me up and down. And then proceed into removing her top. I look away quickly._

_Wait, what the fuck?! What kind of ‘taking care’ is going on in this room?!_

_I look at Dahyun for clue, but she doesn’t seem bothered. She doesn’t seem surprised to what Chaeyoung had just said. Actually, she just went to the bed to rearrange it and remove the battalion of stuff toy they have._

_Wait what?! Is she in on this too?_

_She turns to me and say, “Come Tzuyu!”_

_No way… Dahyun… Chaeyoung… and Tzuyu…?_

_Okay, this has gotta be some weird fantasy dream. Me and Tzuyu exchanging bodies is already another level of crazy. But Dahyun, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu in a th-… in a… th-.._

_Help, I’m gonna gag._

_“Chaeng, she really looks like she’s gonna vomit. Maybe we should relax her first?” Dahyun says while looking at me with worry in her face. I’m gonna be--_

_Someone help me. Or wake me up._

_Chaeyoung gets something for her drawer and hands it to me. “Take it.”_

_It’s a pill. Oh my god, What pill is this? I swear I woke up in an alternative universe._

_“What is this?”_

_She looks at me weirdly and say, “You know…”_

_I don’t know! Oh my god… I’m gonna snitch on all of you! I’m about ready to call for Jihyo (Yes. I didn’t know I’ll be that member, but yes, I’m willing to scream for Jihyo)_

_I hear a bottle pop, and I turn to look at Dahyun… who’s now putting…_ something _in her hand. Is that? Someone tell me that’s not a lu-… a lube… Oh my god I’m gonna faint. Dahyun... My sweet Dahyun… Has she? Did she? What was she been doing to Tzuyu?_

_Jihyo shouldn’t even worry about me or Nayeon tainting Tzuyu… We had totally undermined our maknaes._

_Chaeyoung groans and puts her hands on the hem of my shirt. Then she quickly removes it… As if she had been doing this for so long. >_<_

_She throws off my shirt on the floor then quickly unbuttons my pants._

_Oh my god… I’m gonna have sex in Tzuyu’s body. I’m gonna die. With Chaeyoung and Dahyun, no less. Someone wake me up already._

_“We’ll make you feel good, okay?” Chaeyoung says softly._

_I doubt it. Okay, I remember seeing something about ‘Be careful what you wish for.’ And this is exactly it._

_“Take this.”_

_Screw it. I did, swallowing the pill. Hopefully it’s gonna numb me._

_Then I’m being pulled towards the bed. I’m there, staring at the ceiling, lying on my back, covering Tzuyu’s breast, waiting for the unknown. For Dahyun’s part, she put a towel on top of my body. Which is what I’m gripping hard now._

_“Can we… can we turn off the lights?” I requested. But I don’t think it’ll make me feel any better. TT_

_“Uhm… It’s gonna be hard to see?” Dahyun says, while Chaeyoung is also getting the lube. They’re… They’re gonna do me together? I…_

_“Yes. But I have a headache since this morning and the light is making it worse.” Not exactly a lie but oh well…_

_Dahyun shrugs and motions for Chaeyoung. “I guess we can turn on the night lamp?”_

_Chaeyoung nods then went to turn off the lights, then turns on the night lamp._

_“Tzuyu, turn around.”_

_Turn around?? Is she gonna take me from behind? Oh my… I’m so nervous, I feel like crying, fainting and dying. Not necessarily in that order._

_“Unnie… Can I… can we not do this? I’m fine.”_

_“No, Tzuyu. You need this.”_

_“But—”_

_Yup._

_And now I’m lying on my stomach and burying myself on the neck pillow. Why is this happening to me?! I feel like I’m gonna stay away from Dahyun after this. Oh my God… I didn’t know she’s like this. And Tzuyu… does she like it like this? What happened to soft and --_

_Instead of what I thought it would be… I feel both hands on my legs, pressing points into them._

_Is this some kind of foreplay?!_

_If it is… I hate to admit that it actually feels good._

_“Does this feel good, Tzuyu? Or do you like it harder?”_

_Oh shit._

_“It’s—f-fine.” I stutter._

_Then the hands on my legs started going up. But not going on my butt._

_Wait what?_

_Also the lube smells… nice._

_And then someone is… stretching my leg._

_Oh my…_ fuck.

_Are they giving me a massage?!_

* * *

_And just when I thought the day is done with surprises… Jeongyeon pulls me on her lap._

_!!!_

_What?!?!_

_Is this normal behavior?!_

_And then she sniffs me._

_Who sniffs people?! Jeongyeon you are not a pet! Why are you sniffing Tzuyu?!_

_I was ready to smack Jeongyeon when Chaeyoung and Dahyun showed me a video. It’s a fancam of… me, but is actually Tzuyu._

_“Jealous Sana Rise?”_

_What? I turn to Tzuyu and she raises her hands._

_“Pssh. Over it, my ass. You’re totally not over her, you idiot. I mean… who has a ‘crush’ on someone for over a year? You had clearly fallen in love with—”_

_I quickly stand up, looking around, making sure no one has caught up on what Momo is saying. I know Tzuyu has been learning Japanese… oh shit. What did she and Momo talked about while I thought I was gonna have a freaking threesome with the small duo?! (Embarrassing I know… Something I’m gonna carry with me on my grave XD)_

_I excused myself and Tzuyu and practically sprinted towards our bedroom._

_Luckily, Mina is not here._

_I pace in circles as I search my mind on what to say. Does she… Does she know about my feelings?_

_I mean… I mean it couldn’t be that bad right? If she doesn’t feel the same, then I’d just say it was a year ago and I clearly had gotten over it –(not, but she doesn’t need to know that, right?!) And if she feels the same… then I’m gonna tell her, I’ve waited so long for this to happen, and then we’ll be girlfriends!_

_Yes._

_No._

_Very unlikely._

_Oh fuck._

_Here’s to nothing._

_“What did Momo tell you?”_

_“Uhm… I’m quite not sure.”_

_Okay not good enough._

_Let’s try again. With glare this time. Dahyun said I could be intimidating when I want to be. “What did she say? You shouldn't have let her drink!_

_She stutters a reply, “It’s in Japanese… I didn’t understand anything.”_

_And then… I close my eyes and groan. The stench of alcohol... damn it. She’s been drinking._

_I remember the last time I drank with Momo… and it’s a bad experience. I ended up ruining my sheets and Jihyo and Jeongyeon scourged me. They SCOURGED me._

_When I see her clutching at her stomach, I know what’s about to happen._

_“Oh God, please tell me you’re not gonna vomit. Jihyo will kill me if I ruin the sheets again.”_

_“Do you not feel that?”_

_“Feel what?”_

_“The headache and this… ugh. I can’t explain it. This thing when we’re together.”_

_“I have a headache as well but… what thing?”_

_“This… It’s so… hot?”_

_“Are you sure it’s not the alcohol?”_

_“No, I’ve been feeling it ever since we got switched! When I look at you or when you’re near. It’s making me nauseous.”_

_No…_

_It can’t be…_

_Is that why…_

_Is that why, for the first time, I don’t feel butterflies in my stomach when I’m near her? Is that why… she keeps looking away from me when I’m near?_

_No…_

_It can’t be._

_“It’s probably our body reacting towards each other.”_

_“Okay, so you feel it??”_

_My…_

_My reaction towards her… stays in my body._

_I nod, hoping she wouldn’t probe. This is bad. She… She can’t put two and two together._

_I’m glad when she clears her throat and confessed how thankful she is. And I wanted to hug her… Remembering she feels homesick sometimes. How come I do not know about this? “I wish I could be like that. I wish I could easily tell my unnies I love them and that I’m thankful for them. So I guess… I wanted to thank you? For showing it to them today unrestraint. I’ve been watching you… and watching them. They look happy when you hug them, or when you say ‘I love you’.—”_

_I went to sit by her side and held her hand. And with utmost sincerity I say, “I think you’re really beautiful, and you’re really sweet. I don’t how you can be effortlessly beautiful. And your body… it’s amazing. When I tried dancing… it’s funny, how easily I can do some moves than in my own body.”_

_This… is the most I can get out a confession. Maybe not what I meant. But… this is good enough._

_“It’s hard being you. ‘Cause I don’t know what you’re thinking. It’s amazing… how you can pull off being me so easily. How you can be me, when I have no idea how to be you. But I do want to get to know you. You’re loved… so loved by everyone. ---”_

_When that didn’t work, I’m about ready to cry._

_What did I ever do to be in this position? I’m all for supernatural but I’m also realistic. There is NO WAY that we just exchanged bodies. What…_ crazy fiction _is this?!_

_“We should have went by Chinatown to get some fortune cookies.”_

_“We should have kissed.”_

_…_

_A beat._

_“I thought we’re joking.”_

_“But what if we…?”_

_Lol. Only in my dreams, right?_

_I look at her and I see her staring at me._

_Holy shi—_

_“Are you serious???”_

_“At this point, I just want to try anything.”_

_I prop myself up with my elbow and turned by body towards her. “But it’s your first kiss!”_

_“Not really. I’ve kissed Chaeyoung.”_

_…_

_I blink and raised my eyebrows. Please don’t tell me…_

_“YOU WHAT??”_

_She shrugs… playing at cool, and I definitely feel the familiar feeling back. “Remember that time Chaeyoung was obsessed with kissing?”_

_“I remember that time being obsessed with kissing as well but I don’t remember getting a kiss from you.”_

_I could swear Chaeyoung can pull any shit and she can get away it. That’s what happens when Nayeon and Tzuyu enable her… Chaeyoung… is Tzuyu’s first kiss. I’m gonna…_

_“Kidding.”_

_I sigh but I figure…_

_Why the hell not, right?_

_If this is the only time I’ll get a kiss from her, I’m definitely down with it._

_When I hover over her… When I kiss her… It’s exactly what I imagined it to be._

_Sweet. Gentle. Soft._

_This._

_This is enough for me._

* * *

_The day after the switch, me and Momo are currently nursing our hangover.  
_

_“Momo, what’s going on with you and Tzuyu?”_

_Momo groans as she sips her tea… Nayeon’s very own hangover tea. That’s what she gets from drinking again…_

_Also me… because of Tzuyu. Ugh._

_“What do you mean?”_

_I don’t know how to say this. But I learned my lesson from Dahyun and Chaeyoung. It’s that I shouldn’t overthink. But… I saw them hugging each other this morning. And I know that’s normal behavior, and Momo had always been clingy…_

_But… when I kissed Momo in the fanmeet yesterday… I felt something. I_ definitely _felt something._

 _If Tzuyu can feel_ my _reaction towards her… then that… whatever that is… Is that Tzuyu’s reaction towards Momo?_

_“Nothing… I just…--”_

_“I told you last night. It’s nothing.”_

_Hmmm… Last night you practically told me I’m not over Tzuyu, so I don’t really sure what to think of this._

_“Yeah…” I tell her, quite unsure. And then I almost gag at the tea._

_Is this the price to pay for drinking?_

_“Nayeonnie wants to kill us with this poison.”_

_“Right?”_

_I clear my throat and I laugh at how Momo almost gags at the taste of the tea._

_“Momoring… Uhmm… so this will sound crazy but hear me out.”_

_She laughs and says, “I love it already. Go on…”_

_“So… I exchanged bodies with Tzuyu yesterday.”_

_“Like you want her body type or…?”_

_“No, I mean… I was her yesterday.”_

_“Hmmm… You imitated her? Aww… Sa-tang. You know you’re not good with impressions. That’s much better for Nayeonnie as a prank maybe.”_

_I groan and ignore the jab._

_“No… I mean… I was her… yesterday… And she was me… We exchanged bodies. I don’t know how else to explain it. But we_ literally _exchanged bodies.”_

_…_

_She laughs then shakes her head, “Good one.”_

_“No! Really! Do you want me to prove it? You told me to kiss you yesterday! When Tzuyu kissed you that’s me!”_

_She laughs even harder and slaps my thigh… hard. Damn. I wince in pain and l slapped her too. Ouch. Now my hand hurts as well. “Sa-tang. Jealousy looks bad on you.”_

_I roll my eyes and say, “No, that’s really me! Did you think Tzuyu would kiss you so easily like that?”_

_“Awww… You’re so jealous! I know you don’t like it when she gets all cutesy on me.”_

_“Okay first of all, she doesn’t get cutesy on you—that’s me. And second. Who said I’m jealous?”_

_“Three words. What is Love?”_

_…_

_“I hate you. You know that right?”_

_She’s now laughing her heart out._

_“Aww… Momoring. Stop flirting with Tzuyu. You’re breaking my heart.” Momo says wiping a non-existent tears, ABSOLUTELY FAILING at imitating me…_

_Okay. Not that I’m saying that I actually said that… Just that—_

_“What happened to never speaking about that again?”_

_“Momoring… Did she really say you’re the woman she loves? That’s just fanservice right?”_

_Yap. She’s on a roll. I roll my eyes and pout, “Are you done?”_

_“Momo… I know you’re partners in Feel Special again. But don’t be lovey-dovey with her, okay?”_

_“Okay, shut up. I get it. Fine.” I whine, shaking her._

_By now her face is so red, I’m slightly worried her face is gonna explode._

_“Ahh..~ Momoring, I exchanged bodies with Tzuyu. She didn’t really kiss you. That’s me. Ahhh~~”_

_…_

_“Sana, you don’t have to lie that hard. Ahh~~”_

_…_

_“Are you okay? Can you even breathe?” She really hasn’t stopped laughing._

_“That’s so good. Ahh~~”_

_“You said it's okay. Last night you said it's okay.”_

_Okay? What did... Tzuyu told you that was okay?_

* * *

_The second time we switched bodies, it was much easier and much smoother on my part. Tzuyu opening up to me really helped. And my heart swells for Jeongyeon and Jihyo who are really looking out for her. I didn’t know that what I have with Mina and Momo is something she longed for. So really, I make a mental note to shower her with affection after this._

_I was fixing Tzuyu’s things when Dahyun comes in the room and says, “Tzuyu.”_

_I hum in response and look at her. At this point, I quickly adapt to answering to ‘Tzuyu’._

_“What’s going on with you and Momo-unnie?”_

_…_

_Uhm…_

_“Nothing?”_

_She leans in to me and wiggles her eyebrows, “Come on. I won’t tell.”_

_What is there to tell?_

_I crack my brain for what Tzuyu has told me. Crap. Is this… a test?_

_“How about… you tell me what you think and I will confirm or deny.”_

_That’s pretty good. I nod and pat myself at the back mentally. See? Who’s a smartass now? Lol. Am I adapting Tzuyu’s wits?!_

_“Okay, look. I don’t want to pressure you, so I think it’s better if it comes from you.”_

_Uhm… That’s not good._

_I shake my head and pout, (Dahyun’s always a sucker for this) “No. Just tell me. I’ll be honest.”_

_Dahyun presses her lips and narrows her eyes at me. Then she sighs, “Alright. Well, I saw you two kissing last night.”_

_My jaw drops…_

_WHAT?_

_“What?”_

_Dahyun quickly covers my hand with hers, “It’s okay. It’s okay! I won’t judge!”_

_Who cares about judging?! Momo and Tzuyu kissed?!_

_“There has to be a mistake.”_

_“Tzuyu, it’s okay. I think you and Momo really compliment each other. I mean… I don’t know. Didn’t know Momo-unnie is your type.”_

_“She’s not!”_

_“Okay, I’m gonna pretend that didn’t sound defensive at all.”_

_I shake my head fervently this time and squeezed her hand. “No… It’s… They… I mean, we didn’t kiss. We can’t be.”_

_No way…_

_Momo told me nothing was going on with them…_

_Oh My God…_

_Have they been doing it behind my back?_

_And Momo…_

_She was laughing hard earlier…_

_Oh My God…_

_Was she… was she laughing at me?_

_No._

_It can’t be. She knew about my feelings._

_But… if Tzuyu initiated—No. There’s no way Tzuyu would’ve initiated._

**_“Three words. What is Love?”_ **

_No… What if Tzuyu has a crush on Momo? What if… the feeling I got when I kissed Momo in Tzuyu’s body… No…_

_No… It can’t be._

_Please… don’t let it be. I can take anyone else. Literally anyone else. But not Momo. She knew… All this time she knew about my feelings. She wouldn’t betray me like that… Would she?_

_But… in movie night… It made sense. I can hear them behind me… I can hear them flirting right behind my back. Oh God… Was I that stupid not to see it?_

_When Tzuyu stood to go to the bathroom and Momo walked right after… It has to be it. It has to be it._

_How… How can they do this to me?_

* * *

_Every time we switch bodies, I swear it’s like opening Pandora’s box. Getting to know Tzuyu deeply… and finding out things I wish I just didn’t know._

_"But we weren't! That was a misunderstanding that I failed to clear because we switched!"_

_… A misunderstanding? How can kissing someone be a misunderstanding?_

_Damn it…_

_I feel my heart clench, and I want to cry. I hate this. It’s hard to breathe… It’s…_

_Please… Not Momo and Tzuyu._

_All I can feel is a mixture of hatred, betrayal and hurt…_

_I started raising my voice. I wanted to hit her. I feel cheated… I kept my feelings buried deep inside. And all for what? So I can be what I feared to be? Momo’s bestfriend cheering for her? Is this gonna be those angsty movies where I support all the way till they get married and I confess to Tzuyu right then?_

_"A misunderstanding?? Like what?? You tripped and landed on each other’s lips??”_

_“No… We… were just talking but with our faces really close to each other."_

_I know Tzuyu_ can be dumb _sometimes but not this dumb. "Do you know just how dumb that sounds?"_

_"Well it's not so different from what you say on a normal basis so"_

_Psh._

_Calling ME dumb. Yes. I’m dumb alright. Pining for someone for years and getting sneaked upon by my bestfriend. Yes, I’m that dumb._

_“I’m sorry. I don’t really mean that.”_

_I feel a sting in my eyes, and I just know I’m about to cry. Really if the situation isn’t like this I would’ve laugh, because Tzuyu’s body… every ounce of Tzuyu’s body is resisting a show of any emotion. She’s actually even worse than me._

_Except she doesn’t want to show any other emotion. She can’t show anger, can’t show betrayal, can’t show anything else. Just love._

_She doesn’t struggle when I’m showing affection to someone. Sure, the shyness was quick to follow, but she has never tried to hide love._

_I just want to cry and lash out._

_Tzuyu’s face just let me cry!_

_"We didn't kiss. It’s hard to explain, but really, we didn’t. You could ask Momo--"_

_Lies. Stop lying to me. Just admit it. Admit it and I will drop it._

_"Great. Me... In your body, should go ask Momo if you two kissed? How do you think that will go?"_

_Stop playing me._

_“I.”_

_“Don’t”_

_“ **Fucking.** ”_

_“Care.”_

_You’re mine, Tzuyu. You’re supposed to be mine. What does Momo have that I don’t? I… would’ve given you everything…_

_And Momo… how can she not have told me?_

_"Maybe I should ask her myself."_

_For the first time I was thankful. That I didn’t have those restrictions preventing me from showing my feelings. All the things I’ve buried down, this is how I will show it._

_Why do I have to restrain myself?_

_I kiss her…_ forcefully, _as I’d hate to admit. If I can’t have her by playing by everyone’s rules… by threading carefully, then maybe I should just do this. This is what happens when I wait. This is what happens when I respect Jihyo’s wishes._

_Someone else gets her._

_I’m gonna have you. And I’ll show you I’m better than anyone else you could’ve have._

_“You can’t kiss Momo.”_

_"No. I won't."_

_Yes. That’s good. This is how it should be, Tzuyu._

_"At least not in this body."_

_When she pushed me away, I was left there stunned._

_What… did I do?_

* * *

_I did some self-reflecting and I would admit… what I did was unforgivable. Did… I just… force myself on her?_

_I close my eyes in disappointment._

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

_Why did I do that?!_

_I was jealous… and… I dealt it poorly._

_She’s gonna hate me forever._

_And I’ll never deserve her._

_She ignored me the whole day, and I wouldn’t blame her. Damn it. I should’ve never done that. I wanted to talk to Momo with this, come clean with everything, but I feel like she wouldn’t believe me. And I’m quite not ready to know if there’s really something going on with them._

_So I texted my childhood friend from Japan._

_But as I opened my thread, I was met by the last video she had sent a week ago. It’s the clip… of her throwing a coin in the fountain in Rome…_

_No… way…_

_It can’t be._

_I’m not sure if it’s the reason why we switched bodies… but…_

_If it is… Well, fuck my life. This just means I’m the reason why we were put in this place, and it’s all because of my selfishness._

_  
“What’s going on with you?” I jump at the voice of Chaeyoung._

_“Don’t sneak up on me like that.”_

_She raises her eyebrow and crosses her arms, “I was literally calling you over three times already.”_

_Really?_

_She lies besides me and looks at me at an angle, “What’s wrong?”_

_“N-“_

_“And before you even attempt to lie to me…--”_

_Wow._

_“—Know… that whatever it is… we can fix it.”_

_Wait what?_

_“What did you think happened?”_

_“Nice try. Just tell me.”_

_I bite my lip and decided against it. I remember opening up to Momo and it totally backfired in my face. Maybe Chaeyoung is more open to crazy ideas._

_“Uhm…--”_

_Me and Tzuyu exchanged bodies because well… I’ve been trying to tell her how I feel and I’m failing miserably so I told my friend who’s in Rome to wish for her to know about my feelings. But hehee, I didn’t ask for this okay?! I didn’t ask for someone to literally rip my soul from my body and exchange bodies with my crush. Like who does that?! What kind of witchcraft is that? I didn’t ask for this! I didn’t ask for my bestfriend to kiss my crush. I didn’t ask to force myself on—”_

_Okay that’s not going to work._

_Chaeyoung wraps her arm around me and looks up to me. “Something’s bothering you. You can tell me. Please, I want to help.”_

_Okay, that’s actually sweet._

_“I… I had a fight with someone.”_

_“Who do I have to beat up?! Hmph.”_

_I laugh at her antics, “Me. I’m the stupid one.”_

_“Never. You’re never the stupid one.”_

_“But really. I… made someone upset.”_

_“Tzuyu~~ Stop lying to me.”_

_Sigh._

_This is getting harder than I thought._

_But as I was about to give up, she laughs. “Then apologize.”_

_“W-what?”_

_She runs her finger on my arm… and I can’t believe I’m actually feeling good about it. Damn. This is Tzuyu’s reaction to Chaeyoung’s touch?_

_“If you made someone upset, then apologize.”_

_“What if… that someone is avoiding me?”_

_“Then give someone space but still apologize. I don’t know. Send a message or something.”_

_“Okay… but what if sorry wouldn’t cut it? I did something really bad.”_

_“You’re overthinking.”_

_“No, really. It’s bad.”_

_“Well… Do you have a connection with this someone?”_

_“Yes. Deeply.”_

_“Hmmm. Then put it this way. Whatever you did. No matter how bad... Do you think this person cares about you so little that it's gonna outweigh whatever you two have?”_

_All the things we went through?_

_I mean…_

_We went through Sixteen…_

_We are in Twice…_

_We… have a deep bond._

_And I know... that Tzuyu loves me. Maybe not as much as I love her... but we care about each other just as deeply as each other. She's not... gonna erase me from her life right? Just because of a mistake?_

_“Probably not. I mean… I'd like to think... we're stronger than that. It couldn’t be that bad, right? I really didn’t mean it… I was just overwhelmed with emotions and—”_

_She laughs then kisses my temple. “Then it can be fixed.”_

_“But how?”_

_She chuckles again and say, “How about this. Remember when I’m having like an artist block? Like I couldn’t draw anything? So you told me to close my eyes and wait ‘till three things pop in my head? First three things. That’s it. And interpret it, whatever I feel like it? Then do just that. Three things. You think of this person and just say the first three things that comes to your mind.”_

_Huh..._

_“That’s actually a good advice.”_

_“Right? See, I told you you’re never the stupid one.”_

* * *

_I’m lying my back on the couch, letting the TV run on the background as I think of how I can reconcile with Tzuyu._

_I typed an essay on my phone ready to explain everything to Tzuyu. Then deleted it. No. I can’t rant. I have to apologize first. Right? She pulled away from me twice and that should tell me something. She was never afraid of me. All those times she pushed me away from being clingy she was never like this._

_Okay, I can fix this. Chaeyoung said I can fix this. (Lol, who knew Chaeyoung is the answer to my problem? *Mental note, come to Chaeyoung for all Tzuyu-related problems)_

**_To Tzuyu:_ ** _I’m sorry._

_I close my eyes and hit ‘Send’._

_Yes. I’m sorry. Deeply sorry. For this chaos that I’ve caused. For hurting you. For invading your privacy. For everything. I’m so sorry Tzuyu._

_Okay, what to do next?_

**_To Tzuyu:_ ** _I know this is a bad time but I know why we exchanged bodies._

_I bite my lip hard. No. That won’t do. It’s better to talk in person._

**_To Tzuyu:_ ** _Can we talk? I need to talk to you._

_Nope that’s not it._

_Augh. This is frustrating. I just need to gain her trust back. But what to say? I close my eyes again and follow Chaeyoung (or I guess Tzuyu’s advice)_

_I think of Tzuyu…_

_And the first three things to come on my mind is…_

_I’m sorry. For everything. Check._

_Okay, 2 more…_

_I want to talk her… because…_

**_To Tzuyu:_ ** _I miss you._

_Okay. That’s good._

_Tzuyu… Tzuyu…_

_Her face slowly becomes visible in the blackness. Her doe eyes, her puffed cheeks. Then there’s her smile. Her sweet smile. It’s insane… how I can remember her so vividly. If I can focus more I can almost hear her laughing. She’s most beautiful when she doesn’t even know it._

_Then… I feel my heart thump in joy._

_The goosebumps quickly follow._

_I didn’t think… I would miss this feeling. This feeling... that only means...  
_

_I love you._

_Before I can stop myself, I typed the words right away._

**_To Tzuyu:_ ** _I love you._

_I hit ‘Send’ No turning back._

_I laugh bitterly, knowing she wouldn’t see it as any confession._

_But that’s okay._

_I can admit it now._

_When I get my body back, I’ll win her back. I’ll do right by her._

_And I’ll love her. Unrestraint. And… unconditionally._

_I nod, feeling decided._

_This._

_This is enough for me._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sorry guys. XD I don’t know if Sana has the tendency to swear XD But I realized I started it with the earlier chapters so I continued it here. Also… Sana’s head is a mess XD Who else cracked up at the SMC part?! (PS. Let’s look forward to Twice TV and cheer for our (crackheads) MoSaTzu! Even though the general consensus is they're probably gonna lose XD**
> 
> Full Disclosure: Unlike the other stories, there was no clear path on this and I just wrote it as we progress, so I hope this wasn't a let down to those who waited.
> 
> Next chapter: They meet at the present. Do you prefer it on Tzuyu's POV or Sana's?
> 
> One more and we can wrap it up! Thank you for sticking with me on this one. Stay indoors and be safe. ~~


	5. Fin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tzuyu wakes up back in her body. She and Sana /finally/ talk about things that were long left unsaid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full disclosure, I didn't know how to wrap it up. So this is a hit or miss. Hopefully, you enjoy~~

* * *

This time you were woken up with the sunlight blaring through the windows, you can feel it trickling in your skin. Also… there’s a pain at your back… _instead of a headache._ Even with blurred vision and unclear thoughts, you took that as a good sign.

Slowly, you sat up, stretching your arms and your back. When you’ve rubbed the sleep off your eyes, you realized you were… _in the living room._

_You’re back._

Somehow, you felt relieved.

And hopeful. That smile forms involuntarily in your face. You thought about it, and figured you were actually feeling great about the day that’s about to come.

When Jeongyeon was up, you immediately came up to her and asked for a pain reliever and a patch for your backpain. She looks at you weirdly and says, “Why did you sleep on the couch?”

You were never a good liar, so you stick with as much truth as you can. You shrug and say, “Couldn’t sleep.”

Her eyes softened and came to you. “I’ll get you some warm milk? We also have cookies somewhere. Come.” You follow her aimlessly, hoping she wouldn’t probe. But… if there’s someone who knows you just as much as Chaeyoung without words, it’ll be Jeongyeon. While you wait for her at the dining table she says, “What’s going on with you? You’ve been sad since yesterday.”

You hum, “I can’t talk about it.” You weren’t sure how Sana is yesterday and you didn’t wanna give away anything.

“Why not?”

You were silent mulling over your words. It’s just something you _can’t_ explain. “I don’t know how to.”

“Try me.” She says, laying over the cup next to you. You look up to her with sad eyes and she rolls her eyes at you. “That’s not gonna work on me.”

Then you started pouting and blink your eyes fast, in attempt to bring some tears down.

Recognizing what you were doing, she laughs and raises her hands. “You _do_ know it works better when you just cry out of the blue, right? When you’re taking us by surprise and we don’t know how to calm you down?”

You chuckle as well and sip on the warm milk. “I’ll tell you when I’m ready. But promise you’ll believe me?”

She nods and goes behind you. She puts both of her hands in your shoulder and massages it. “Okay. You’re not really one for the crazy ideas, so...”

You shrug as you turn to her, “This one’s really… unusual.”

“If you say so. Alright. Where does it hurt?”

* * *

When you meet Sana a bit later near lunch, you were trying to catch her eyes. You were feeling bad when you see her puffed eyes. You were crying the whole night and the aftermath is there for Sana to deal with.

Before you can come to her, you feel someone hug you from behind. “I missed you this morning. Why did you sleep on the couch?” Chaeyoung says, her voice muffled in your shirt. You pat her head and says your go-to excuse. “Couldn’t sleep.”

She pouts and hugs you tighter, “Then you should’ve woken me up. We could’ve talked until you fall asleep.”

You smile and you started feeling warm. You _missed_ this. Chaeyoung is never cheesy, _atleast_ not the way your unnies are, she’s just _warm_ and _fuzzy_ even without meaning to. You accept the sentiment smoothly and hug her back. “I didn’t want to bother you with this one.”

“You’re never a bother to me, Tzuyu… _what’s going on with you?_ ”

You look at her confused at the _whine_ in her voice. It’s not playful as it used to be and there’s something in her expression that makes you think she’s serious. No words were needed. She continued, “it’s like… talking to a different person. Why are you keeping me at arms length?”

“I’m not… it’s just—”

_*Cough*_

Someone interrupted you both and you turn slowly to the sound.

_Sana._

“What happened to your eyes?” Chaeyoung says, loosening her grip on you, but still not letting go.

She looks away and scrunched her nose. “Watched a really sad drama.” And you would admire how easily she can lie.

Chaeyoung seems to accept the answer and chuckles, “You’re lucky we don’t have schedule today.”

Sana laughs _awkwardly_ and then looks at you. You weren’t quite sure what to do. You don’t think you can do anything when Chaeyoung is here clinging onto you. You were never the one to push her away.

Sana sighs and looks at you dejectedly. She must have thought you were rejecting her reaching out to you again. You wanted to fix it. And then _you remember._

You grab onto her before she turns away. She looks at you confused, and the sad and tired look in her face is making you feel uneasy. You clear your throat and say softly, “Thank you for last night.”

“Last night?”

You pointed to the couch with your thumb and licks your lips. You never had this connection with Sana the way you have with Chaeyoung and Dahyun: this ability to communicate without words. But still, you will try. “Yes. _You know._ For the blanket. And your phone… you left it there.”

Her eyes widen and then her mouth form an “o” and you wanted to facepalm yourself. She could’ve atleast mask her expression in front of Chaeyoung. She hurries to the couch and picked up her folded blanket and her phone.

When she comes to the both of you, she was looking to you, then to Chaeyoung. She sighs before saying, “Uhm… alright. I’ll see you two later.” She bows her head slightly then hurried to her room. You groaned mentally. You would think, exchanging bodies twice, you two would’ve figured out to be in sync in thoughts.

Chaeyoung looks at her retreating form confused. “You two are weird. Is she the one you had a fight with?”

_“What?”_

“You said you upset someone.”

_Sana said what?_

You pout as you turn your attention back to the girl interrogating you. You’ve never said a word to Jihyo even when you wanted to and Sana… What did Sana say?

“What did you fight about? You said it was serious but I didn’t think you would’ve made her cry.” You were gonna protest and defend yourself but decided against it. “I’ve never seen Sana-unnie cry that hard… or at least her puffed eyes said so.”

“She said it’s ‘cause of a drama.” You mumble, and you actually _sound like a child._

Chaeyoung chuckles and taps your nose. “Then why were you so worried yesterday? And then she looks like _that._ Not really hard to put two and two together.”

Thankfully, Chaeyoung had sense your panic. She was never the one to overwhelm you. “You’ll fix it.”

“Y-you think?”

Chaeyoung shrugs and lets go of you, only to hold your hand. She squeezes it before saying, “She loves you too much. She’ll forgive you. Whatever you did.”

* * *

You were f _inally alone with her._ You were at the overpass park and sitting close to each other watching the passerby’s walk by.

You two don’t know how to start. She was looking everywhere but you.

And you were contemplating on whether _you should start something._ Until she sighs, “Are we okay?”

You chewed on your lip before saying, “Not yet. But we can be. I want to apologize.”

She looks at you perplexed and then laughs, “ _For what_? I was the one who…--” She stops midway, looking away embarrassed. She inhaled deeply before turning her attention back to you. “You’ve been crying.” She fixes her glasses consciously and her eyes searches something in your face.

You nod slowly and then looks back into her eyes. “Your eyes are puffed. And the first time we switched, I got drank and you had to deal with a killer hangover.”

She laughs and moved her lips sideward, sliding her tongue over it, “That’s _nothing_ compared to what I did.” She reaches to your hand and you let her hold it. “I’m sorry, Tzuyu. _For everything._ I mean it.”

You nod, accepting the apology. You reel it back in and realized, you weren’t mad about it anymore. You were never the one to hold a grudge. And this… _situation_ that you both have is really _unusual._ So you keep an open-mind.

“Momo-unnie and I didn’t kiss.” You find yourself saying. “We were really… _just_ talking but with our faces really close to each other. I know it sounds _dumb._ But it’s what really happened.” You were able to explain it clearly. You have calmed down and you’re thinking clearly now, not feeling attacked. And you _really,_ really want to fix _this._ Whatever you have with Sana.

“Okay. I believe you.”

“Really?” You didn’t expect her to close that topic quickly. Not by the way she acted last time. But you figured… maybe she _also_ wanted to fix this. That you two are here to _reconcile._

“Yes.” She inhaled deeply and says, “Even if you did… I… I shouldn’t have… _done that._ That was wrong and you didn’t deserve that. To be treated like that. I’m sorry.”

_Why._

You wanted to ask.

Being back in your body means you don’t have those restrictions anymore. You can choose to discuss it. You just need to hear it from her.

“Why?” You already know _why, Tzuyu._ So you settled with: “Why didn’t you tell me?”

She looks up surprised and then hugged herself, brushing her arms. “So you know, huh.”

You chuckle, amused, “Kinda hard not to when I can feel your heart doing gymnastics whenever we’re near.”

At that, she blushes.

She was at awe and you suddenly felt this inexplicable pride that you know the effect you have on her. But unlike you, she wasn’t panicking. She wasn’t trying to hide. She’s just used to it. So used to it that she keeps it all bottled inside, yet no trace can be seen on the outside. So you laugh, amused. “It was _so weird._ I thought I was getting attracted to myself. And _that’s…_ I was gonna ask Nayeon-unnie how to deal with it.”

At _that,_ she laughs with you.

You find yourself smiling, seeing her guard down. She wasn’t awkward with you anymore, that’s good right?

“It was driving me insane. How did you handle it?”

She smiles while shrugging. “I stopped fighting it. I got used to it. I’ve been dealing with it for quite some time.”

A beat.

“How long?” You ask, barely in a whisper.

She turns to you and looked at you sheepishly, “For almost 2 years…”

Your eyes widen, “ _What?”_

She shrugs nonchalantly.

You turn your body towards her, and it somehow made you feel _something._ “You’ve never told me.”

“I tried.”

_“When?”_

“You probably don’t remember… but it doesn’t matter.”

“No, _it does._ It does to _me._ ”

She gives you a look and was silent for awhile. She chuckles and then shakes her head. “I did try before. You just didn’t get it… I… _confessed_ to you at the basement. And then bought you a human-size bear—”

“You said that was for the group!”

She rolls her eyes and then continues, “I asked you out on a date. When we went to the Sky Garden?”

You switched in your seat and look at her indignantly, _“That was a date?”_

She looks at you pointedly and scoffs, “See? ‘Told you, I tried but _you just didn’t get it._ I should be singing ‘Signal’ to you.” And then she mumbles, “They said it works. Maybe we would’ve been dating by now.”

_“What was that?”_

She giggles instead and looks up, closing her eyes. “It was frustrating getting inside your head. Do you know that?”

“S-sorry.” You apologized although you weren’t quite sure _why._

She puts her hands in your face and rubs it gently, “Ahh~~ Is it weird you being an airhead is quite attractive?” She squishes your cheek and you whine, trying to snap her hand away. She laughs and then knocks her head with her hand then winks, “Ah~~ It should say something about me as well.” She looks at you fondly as you press your fingers to the cheeks she just _abused_ while you glare at her. She’s the one with the prominent cheeks, isn’t she the ‘squirrel’? Why does she keep on playing with your cheeks?

“It’s funny watching your reaction to this. It’s _adorable._ It’s so… _you._ ”

You look at her confused because you weren’t sure what to do with that. Her eyes shine and her _adoration_ is expressed vividly. You think this is the pro of Sana wearing her heart on her sleeve… of her being unable to control her expressions. Somehow you would admit. That this is _not_ her fault. You… were just _not_ seeing it.

“And… Jihyo tried to tell me _off._ ”

You narrow your eyes at her, _“What? How?”_ You probably had crossed off all the Wh + H questions.

“Saw through me and then said you didn’t need that. You were young. Frankly, at the time, I was bitter. But… looking back, I am thankful now. She was looking out for you… and _for me._ If you… If by chance you had given me a chance then, it probably wouldn’t work out. We were young and naïve and didn’t know any better. It would’ve been fun but it wouldn’t last. And we weren’t strong enough to withstand a fall that soon. Chaeyoung was right. We were able to get pass _this_ because what we have is stronger than anything else.

And Jihyo… Jihyo keeps the group together. And she’s probably handling everyone, juggling it, trying to keep us stable, trying to look out for everyone. She really has all our best intentions at heart. And I’ll always be grateful for that. She… _raised_ you right. She is what you needed and not me.”

You look at her at awe because even up to this point, she can still manage to _amaze_ you with how good she is with words. You give her a nod, agreeing with her. And then you laugh a little. “She saw through me as well… Jihyo-unnie. When we exchanged bodies, she… _knew.”_

She looks at you perplexed, _“What?”_

* * *

_You were getting ready to go out and meet with Sana when Jihyo comes inside your room and closes the door. You regard her and smile, “Good morning. I’m going out with Sana-unnie for a walk.”_

_She nods and then says, “Is it you, Tzuyu?”_

_You stopped brushing your hair mid-way and looked at her awe-stricken. She has this look… this looks that just says_ she knew.

 _But you’re skeptical. No one else had seen through you. They had noticed that there was a change, a_ sudden shift _to the way you were acting, and Chaeyoung had come close to ‘putting two and two together’, but she didn’t hit it. So how can Jihyo figure it out?_

_“Yes. How… How did you know?”_

_She laughs as she walks towards you. “Sana… was hanging out with me more so than usual. And… she wasn’t being clingy.”_

_You raise your eyebrows at that, “What?” She figured it out because you forgot to be clingy to Jihyo?_

_And then she chuckles, fixing your hair, just like she always does. “When you came to me the other night, standing by my bed, asking if you can sleep with me. That’s the giveaway. You were quiet, and scared, and you were hugging your pillow tight, and you looked like you just wanted to be held. Sana was my roommate since the beginning and I’ve never seen her that way. And Momo is her person. If Sana had as much as a papercut, the_ first _person she runs to is Momo.”_

 _You were silent for awhile, remembering that night. Every time you would exchange bodies, the only thing you keep in mind is: 'What would Sana do?' Every word, every action is how you thought Sana would've done. But that night, as you stand vulnerable in front of Jihyo, you've set aside Sana and had shown yourself. And..._ she saw it.

_“And you thought it was me?”_

_She shrugs and says, “All I know is, the person crying on my bed isn’t Sana. And that’s… that’s what you look like when you go to Nayeon-unnie after you’ve watched a horror film - probably when Chaeyoung and Dahyun are asleep - with Minjoong dangling in your arms as you ask to sleep in her bed.”_

_“R-really?”_

_She laughs and then wraps her arms around you. “Yes.”_

_“But that’s_ impossible. _How can you even think that we exchanged bodies?”_

_She rubs your arms squeezing it, comforting you. “What’s important is that you needed someone to console you. We could’ve figured how and why you exchanged bodies later.”_

_Even at the realization, you can’t help but smile. You were right after all. You could’ve gone to Jihyo in the first place and she would’ve found a way._

_“I’m sorry I kept it from you.”_

_“You didn’t have to apologize. I just want you to know… if there’s a way we can help, let us know. And if there's isn't... if it is out of our reach, wouldn't it be nice to not shoulder it alone?”_

* * *

A playful ‘o’ forms in her mouth. “Wow.”

“Right? She’s… _all-knowing.”_

“Okay, now that we’re being honest… I kinda know _why and how_ we exchanged bodies.”

“You pissed off a supernatural force, didn’t you?”

She laughs and then hits you slightly, “No!” You laugh with her and wait 'till she continues, “Don’t be mad… but…--” She showed you her phone and a video playing… of someone saying something in Japanese and flipping a coin onto a fountain.

You look at her confused and say, “ _You wished for this to happen?”_

She shakes her head fervently and says, “No! That’s my friend! That’s—” She sighs, “I asked that you find out about my feelings and then… _boom._ ”

Your jaw drops and you look at her in disbelief. You didn't know body swapping is the new way of confessing to your crush... _What even?_ “ _No way.”_

“Crazy, I know.” She laughs and then turns her attention back to you. She wets her lips with her tongue and then _smiles,_ “I guess now, I should try again, _the traditional way._ ” She heaves a sigh as she continues to play with her hands nervously. “Yes, I like you. I want to date you. I want to be your girlfriend. No, I’m not joking. _Please,_ give me a chance?”

You’re left there stunned trying to process what she had just said. What she said isn’t new to you. But still, you need time to _comprehend_ it.

At this point, you probably had given her different variations of ‘WTF’ stare. You’ve been hearing it quite often, _confessions_ here and there. But you’ve never taken them seriously. Or at least you didn’t have to. Your members will always be there, shooing anyone away who would even dare give you a gift, or confess to you right at the open. You’ve never thought any of your members will be attracted to you that way. You guess, you’ve always looked up to them and saw them as… _your unnie._ It’s why, when Momo confessed about hers… and Sana’s feelings, you weren’t sure how to deal with it, so you’ve buried it and pretended it didn’t happen.

You would almost laugh because you _understand_ why Sana has been working up to hide it. Because she’s probably thinking you’d react badly. But when you think about it, you’re not really _against_ the idea. It’s more of… you’re confused _why_ they would be attracted to you.

 _“Why me?”_ You ask shyly, looking at the ground.

She _peeks_ into you as she leans into you, “Why not?”

You shrug and say, “I don’t know… You’re… _amazing_ and maybe you deserve someone just as—”

She clicks her tongue and puts her hand in your chin, making you look at her, “You’re selling yourself short. I can say something cheesy... but... you _were_ me. You were in this body... and you _felt_ it. The way my heart _leaps_ at the sight of your face? Or when you're near... or when you laugh... or _whine_ or-- Ugh. _You know._ ” She laughs again and _then looks at you,_ "I guess... what I love the most is that you're _shy._ "

You frown _at that._ She loves likes you because you're shy?? For someone like Sana, you would think... she'd prefer someone more _expressive_ with their feelings. Because, _yes,_ you were in her body and _you know_ how she feels when someone returns her affection.

She laughs heartily and then says, "You _don't even know_ what makes you so attractive. And that's... _what gets me._ "

You... don't know what to do with that information. So you look away, blushing. You let silence fall over you two.

She leans into you and then says, “Do you… do you like someone else?”

Her question took you by surprise. Well not really. You knew about Momo.

You frown incredulous as you look at her, and hope that she can see your sincerity, “I told you nothing is going on with me and Momo-unnie, and you said you believe me.”

She laughs and it pinches your heart because even though she’s smiling, you can see the pained look in her face – aside from her puffed eyes, her smile is changed. She’s chewing her lip, “When I kissed her, I felt something.”

“What do you mean?”

“I felt your heart beat faster. And your lips were tingling.” She touched her lips closing her eyes, smiling bitterly.

You tilt your head and decided to just go for it. “And then you felt warm inside? And then this… _weird_ feeling in your stomach?”

She nods and then looks at you with sad eyes.

You chuckle and held her hand, “I felt the same when I kissed Chaeyoung.” You tilt your head, narrowing your eyes as you reminisce, “Did you feel that when you kissed me? Or were you busy claiming me?”

She looks at you guiltily. You wanted to say that you’ve forgiven her. Instead you smile and say, “You also have this thing…” She looks at you confused and then you snap your fingers as you try to find the words. “Hmm… You… I know you have this _urge_ to be touchy with others, right? But when it’s just us, in private… and someone _returns_ your affection, when they hug you back… uhm…” Your eyes brighten as you remember a specific example. “You said to try and kiss Dahyun-unnie 7 times. So I did. It was hard… trying to time it, making sure it wasn’t forced. And… _to be that clingy._ But I tried. I wanted to play your part well. So I did. And then she looks at me weirdly and sighs. And then she kissed me back. On the cheek. And I felt… _giddy?_ I felt… _warm_ and _contented._ It was weird. I thought… that you only have that reaction for her. And then I remember. I tried to be _sexy_ on the fanmeet, and then after, Nayeon-unnie hugged me, told me I did really well at the fanmeet, and I felt the same. It’s like… I was getting _dizzy_ at the excitement? Or when Mina-unnie… _smiles_ and tells me she misses me—or you, the feeling is there.”

You lick your lips as you try to organize your thoughts. Among the foreigners, Sana was always the best in speaking. But you guess you had picked up on it. At least some of it. “I guess, what I’m saying… There are certain reactions to certain things.” You sigh and try to gauge her reaction. “Why don’t we start over? Start fresh. This… This is new to me. And I’m sorry, but I’m not sure how to proceed. But if you give me a chance… maybe there could be something for us.”

Her jaw drops at what you said. Maybe the whirlwind of words took her to places and she didn’t expect you to land it there. It took her a while to respond and you almost took it back. “ _You’re kidding, right?_ You’re asking _me_ if I want to give _us_ a chance? _What alternative universe is this?!_ I just confessed to you!”

Again, _you shrug._ You _did_ say you were never good with this. How are you supposed to know this is _not_ how a confession should go? “So… that’s a yes? To new beginnings?”

She laughs heartily, “This… this is not how I expected this to be. Pretty sure, I readied myself to cry my heart out.”

You pout and then crossed your arms. Maybe you should just take it back. She shakes her head, noticing your reaction, “I mean, not the I’m complaining. I’d rather we kiss.”

You glare at her and she giggles and it _relaxes_ you that she’s now back with the playful quips. “What? We never… we’ve never kissed in our own bodies.”

You scoff and turned away from her, smiling as you walk away. “You have to earn that.”

You smile and it's real, vibrant and Sana's eyes are prickling.

You were walking slowly, waiting ‘till she can catch up to you. The feeling is back. You feeling _warm and fuzzy._ And you laugh because now you know what it means. When she screams for you, you take that as your cue to walk on your normal pace.

“T-Tzuyu! What do you mean? Does this mean we’re dating?”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me! Yay~~ We got one Satzu with a happy ending!
> 
> Please look forward to Playing Cupid is not my Idea of Romance!
> 
> A College AU of Twice!
> 
> (The Handcuff Challenge Series)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm soft for Motzu. Oh well.


End file.
